A pesar de los prejuicios
by Cam-tz
Summary: AU.A casi principios del siglo XX, la llegada de una hermosa joven al pueblo de Maidstone en Inglaterra, marcará un profundo cambio en la vida de Harry, joven obrero quien ya a sus 17 años siente un odio profundo por la clase alta.HHr
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **Como todos bien sabemos las bases de esta historia y sus personajes no pertenecen y nunca lo harán...solamente a veces me pasa que, inevitablemente, imagino que me pertenecen.**

**Hola! Pues bienvenidos a mi nueva historia después de tantos meses sin publicar. Antes que nada quiero aclarar que eso es un universo alterno, ambientado a fines del siglo XIX principios del XX en un pequeño pueblo de Inglaterra. EL pueblo se llama Maidstone y existe en realidad. Lamentablemente no lo conozco y nunca he estado ahí, solamente quería agregar un nombre de verdad a la historia para darle un toque realista. Lo elegí porque quería que estuviese cerca de Londres y necesitaba que en esa época fuera más que nada un pueblo bastante rural(más naturaleza y campo que ciudad). Por lo que pido mis sinceras disculpas si algo de lo que he escrito es totalmente falso o ofende a alguien, no fue mi intención. Es la primera vez que escribo una historia de época, no es sencillo y es tedioso a causa de los detalles históricos(especialmente porque no soy experta). Realmente tenía muchisimas ganas de escribir esto que me andaba rondando hacía siglos. Ojalá que ahora que finalmente lo he hecho les guste y tengan un poquitito de consideración acerca de mis imperfecciones. **

**Antes de que se duerman y se arrepientan de leer esto, me despido rápidamente para no quitarle las ganas(si es que aun están ahí). Ya iran descubriendo las libertades que he decidido tomar respecto a la historia. Ahora disfruten(nos vemos abajo)**

**

* * *

****Capítulo 1: La noticia**

Se revolvió incómodo dentro de su cama, algo había cambiado en el ambiente. No era sólo el hecho de que esa mañana tendría que comenzar un nuevo día de arduo trabajo; sino que a la vez, esa era la primera mañana de primavera tras el invierno más crudo que le había tocado vivir. Resignado, el joven de diez y siete años, se levantó. Decidió dejar de lado por un momento la rutina y empezar el día de manera distinta; por lo que corrió la cortina de una de las ventanas de su habitación y a través de ella irrumpió un imponente rayo de sol. Por unos minutos se quedó así, disfrutando del hermoso espectáculo que le brindaba la madre naturaleza, no sólo la vista, también los colores, los variados olores, los nuevos sonidos y el exquisito calor, el cual se iba acumulando lentamente. Tan absorto estaba, que no escuchó unos pasos acercarse a la puerta que se encontraba a sus espaldas. Sin embargo, se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz tan conocida por él.

-Harry…-Pronunció lentamente su padre.- ¿Qué te está demorando tanto? Tu madre tiene el desayuno listo y nos espera.

-Lo siento.-Respondió distraído el muchacho.-Voy en un segundo.

-Está bien, pero solamente tienes un segundo porque se nos hace tarde.-Le dijo James a su hijo.-Te espero en la entrada.

Le echó un último vistazo a su único hijo antes de dejarlo a solas y suspiró. Se apenó por no poderle ofrecer un mejor futuro, a la altura de una persona tan especial y talentosa como Harry. Y sus tormentos tenían fundamentos: James veía como su hijo lo acompañaba, todos los días, bastante desanimado, a trabajar en la casa de veraneo de los señores Granger. Pero siendo pobres, Harry habiendo terminado su educación y sin mucho dinero, ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? ¿Qué alternativa le quedaba como esposo y padre de familia? Sólo deseaba que Harry lo perdonase algún día y anhelaba que pudiese cambiar la suerte de los próximos Potter.

Harry agarró de pasada un par de tostadas que le habían estado aguardando en la mesa y le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla a Lily, su madre, de la cual había heredado unos preciosos ojos verdes. Se despidió apresuradamente y tomó sus herramientas de trabajo para reunirse con su padre. Caminaron en silencio hacia la vieja casa que habían comprado el señor y la señora Granger, quienes vivían en Londres pero deseaban remodelarla y volverla lo más acogedora posible para pasar ahí los periodos que quisiesen. Por el momento ésta no estaba habitada por la familia, ya que su llegada estaba anunciada para dentro de dos semanas, por lo que James, Harry y el resto de los trabajadores tenían que aprovechar lo mejor posible el tiempo que les restaba.

A pesar del aburrimiento y de la pérdida de tiempo que le parecía al ojiverde aquel trabajo, sonrió satisfecho al ver el enorme progreso de la obra, la cual era el orgullo de su padre. Tan sólo faltaban un par de detalles, como reparar la enorme puerta de entrada, habilitar el comedor, la habitación de huéspedes, preparar el jardín y el invernadero; además de la habitación de la señorita, la única hija de los Granger, que al parecer tenía la misma edad de Harry. Todo eso parecía "pan comido", en comparación a todo lo que habían tenido que enfrentarse, cuando la casa era prácticamente puros escombros.

Con un aire peculiarmente optimista, el ojiverde se puso manos a la obra. A medida que avanzaba en su labor, veía como el sol se iba elevando en el cielo, asombrosamente azul, signo de que las silenciosas horas pasaban. Unos minutos después, el calor se volvió tan insoportable para el joven, que tuvo que detenerse por unos minutos a tomar agua y lavarse el rostro, el cual estaba empapado en sudor. Gimió ante el placer que le produjo su merecido refresco. Aprovechó para observar por unos segundos el horizonte y se sorprendió al divisar a unos cuantos metros, una singular cabellera pelirroja que dirigía una pesada y cargada carreta. Aquello llamó la inmediata atención de Harry por lo que decidió no perder ni un solo segundo más y alertar a su padre.

-¡Ron!-Gritó Harry con alegría cuando éste estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para reconocer a su amigo.- ¡Por un momento creí que tú y la carreta eran un espejismo!

-La verdad, es que podrías haber tenido razón, hermano. Este sol es realmente increíble y no dudo que pronto nos volverá a todos locos.-Se burló a su vez el pelirrojo.

-Veo que vienen bastante cargados.-Comentó James, al constatar que Ron venía acompañado por otras carretas iguales a la suya.- ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-Pues, a primera hora de la mañana, recibimos una llamada urgente desde la estación de trenes, diciendo que debíamos ir a recoger unas cosas que enviaba la familia Granger.-Respondió Ron.

-Por lo que veo, asumo que esas son.-Agregó divertido el ojiverde, apuntando hacia el cerro de bienes materiales.

-Yo que tú Harry, no me reiría tanto. Esto solamente puede significar una cosa.-Pronunció seria y sabiamente el padre de éste.- ¿No es así Ronald?

-Usted no se equivoca nunca, señor Potter.-Ron, por respeto, no se atrevía a referirse de ninguna otra forma al padre de su mejor amigo.- Al parecer, la familia Granger ha decidido adelantar su llegada.

Ante aquella inesperada noticia, los obreros comenzaron a murmurar entre si, muy inquietos. Sin embargo, no había nada que hacer: "donde manda capitán, no manda marinero."

-Mmmm, ya veo.-Reflexionó James en voz alta para calmar los nervios del resto que, al fin y al cabo, estaban a su cargo.- ¿Le han informado a tu padre cuando sería la nueva fecha de llegada?

-Todavía son sólo rumores pero se dice que podrían estar aquí mañana o pasado mañana.- Respondió nervioso Ron, a quien no le gustaba ser portador de malas noticias.

-Esto es malo, muy malo…Pero.-Habló autoritariamente el padre de Harry.-No debemos dejarnos llevar por el pánico. ¡Pongámonos manos a la obra rápidamente, para impresionar a los patrones millonarios que creen que pueden jugar con nuestro trabajo como y cuando se les dé la gana! ¡Demostrémosle que están equivocados! ¡Demostrémosle cuan valiosos somos!

Así, renovados los ánimos, recomenzó el agitado movimiento en la casa.

-Dile a Arthur que se ponga en contacto conmigo a penas sepa algo.-Susurró discretamente James al mejor amigo de su hijo.- Harry y tú pueden ayudar acomodando los muebles que los señores Granger han enviado. ¡Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder!

-Trabajar con tu padre no debe ser fácil, ¿no?- Le preguntó Ron a Harry.

-¡Bah! Equivale a trabajar con tu madre.-Se burló Harry.

Ambos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas. Súbitamente, todos sus quehaceres parecieron menos tediosos ya que se tenían el uno al otro.

-¿Vendrá Luna a echarnos una mano más adelante?-Preguntó el ojiverde, con un sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

Antes de contestar, Ron entornó los ojos y sintió como le comenzaban a arder las mejillas.

-No lo sé, no he hablado con ella.

-No te creo.-Se indignó Harry.-Se supone que sabes todo sobre Luna, estás obsesionado con ella.

-¡Yo no…!-Intentó protestar el pelirrojo pero se detuvo ante las muecas que su amigo le estaba haciendo.-En fin…de todas formas no tiene caso seguir pensando en ella.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque una señorita fina y distinguida como ella no se fijaría en un obrero mediocre como yo, sino que su tipo estaría más a la altura de la familia Malfoy o Longbottom.-Concluyó Ron, irritándose especialmente ante este último pensamiento.

Harry guardó silencio ya que en el fondo sabía que no había nada sabio que decir para contradecir a su amigo, o mejor, consolarlo.

-En cambio…-Prosiguió Ron Weasley.-A ti no te entiendo.

-¿A mí, por qué?-Se sorprendió el aludido.

-Porque tienes ahí, a mi hermana Ginny suspirando por ti desde hace siglos, lo sabes, y no haces nada al respecto.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga Ron?

-"Si, Ron, tienes toda la razón. Ahora mismo iré a ser feliz con una mujer con la cual mi amor no es considerado imposible, escandaloso y una vergüenza."-Contestó Ron, quien se encontraba un poco molesto, y por ende, se descargaba con Harry aunque éste fuese inocente.

-Pues, no. Tú sabes que una de las cosas que más detesto es la mentira. Y la verdad es que yo a Ginny le tengo cariño, pero no estoy enamorado de ella. Aunque tratase de cambiarlo, porque créeme que si pudiese lo haría, lo único que haría sería lastimarla a ella, a tu familia y a la mía.-Argumentó el ojiverde, cansado de tener que lidiar con el mismo tema una y otra vez.

Cuando no tuvieron más que decirse, se dieron cuenta que era tardísimo ya que el sol casi se había puesto en el horizonte; era hora de volver a casa. Harry y Ron hicieron las paces antes de despedirse y prometieron no hablar más del tema al día siguiente. Una vez solo, el joven muchacho, dio rienda suelta a sus pensamientos, los que lo llevaron a ver que su adolescencia casi acaba y que le esperaba el comienzo de una adultez sin emociones, al parecer.

º0oOº0oOº0oOº0oOº0oOº0oOº0oOº0oO

Al día siguiente, Harry tuvo que levantarse aún más temprano de lo normal. Su padre, estaba empeñado en dedicar todo el tiempo posible a aquella casa, la que el joven pelinegro estaba realmente comenzando a detestar, porque todavía no estaba totalmente lista y los señores Granger podrían llegar en cualquier minuto. Harry se resignó a obedecer las órdenes de James, aunque estaba convencido que no había razón para estar tan histérico, era sólo una casa para una familia millonaria. También, el ojiverde pensaba que todo este alboroto era simplemente una farsa, una estrategia por parte de los Granger para asegurarse que sus empleados estuviesen trabajando, siendo que en realidad no tenían intenciones de cambiar su fecha de llegada. Todo esto Harry se lo guardaba para sus adentros porque sabía que si habría la boca, tendría que afrontar serias consecuencias.

Todo el día transcurrió como previsto y cada minuto que pasaba, Harry se convencía cada vez más de su teoría. Todo el pueblo de Maidstone estaba sumido en la agitación debido a los últimos acontecimientos pero nadie había tenido frescas noticias sobre estos poderosos y nuevos propietarios. Harry ni siquiera lograba entender por qué todos estaban tan contentos con la llegada de otra familia que viniera a presumir de su dinero, cultura, lujo y linaje. ¿Por qué nadie se daba cuenta que eran solamente otro par de ricachones conservadores que venían a ejercer su soberanía sobre su hermosa localidad? ¿Acaso nadie entendía que solamente venían a contaminar los hermosos paisajes como contaminaron Londres con la Revolución Industrial que había tenido lugar a principios del siglo? Y ahora que estaban a fines del siglo XIX, casi llegando al siglo XX, estando Inglaterra retrasada en comparación a otras grandes potencias como Francia o Alemania, en lo único que pensaban los hombres que dirigían el país era en industrializar y urbanizar.

Aquellos pensamientos, llenos de resentimiento e indignación estaban mareando al pobre adolescente. Lo peor era que nadie sabía que Harry estaba tan enterado de lo que ocurría en la capital y que tenía una mentalidad tan avanzada en relación al resto de sus vecinos. Toda la vida de Harry estaba en Maidstone y, a pesar de aquellos inevitables vacíos en su existencia, lo que le daba fuerzas para vivir eran lo hermosos paisajes del pueblo, sus verdes praderas, las aguas transparentes del río, el sol alumbrando las flores y los pájaros cantando en los imponentes árboles. Harry no soportaba la idea de perderlo y odiaba a la familia Granger por volverse partícipes de sus pesadillas, como ya lo eran la familia Malfoy y Longbottom.

Sin embargo, a regañadientes, Harry siguió trabajando y sin percatarse, lo estaba haciendo con ímpetu porque aquello lograba despejar parte de su rabia. Cuando el sol se estaba poniendo una vez en el horizonte, los trabajadores ya habían terminado de trabajar en el comedor y en la habitación de huéspedes. La entrada estaba prácticamente lista, los toques finales los efectuarían al día siguiente pero la última habitación de la casa, el invernadero y los jardines tomarían mucho más tiempo. Como todos los otros días, padre e hijo recogieron sus herramientas y caminaron en silencio hacia su casa, en donde Lily los estaría esperando con una deliciosa cena.

º0oOº0oOº0oOº0oOº0oOº0oOº0oOº0oO

Harry se despertó sobresaltado por unas voces provenientes del pasillo. Abrió los ojos pensando que tal vez ya era hora de levantarse otra vez. Sin embargo, la habitación estaba a oscuras. Harry calculó, al mirar por la ventana y divisar muchas estrellas, que debería ser medianoche, como máximo la una de la madrugada. Sigilosamente, impulsado por la curiosidad, retiró las sábanas que lo cubrían y puso ambos pies fuera de la cama. En punta de pies, intentando de no hacer sonar la madera que constituía el piso de su habitación, se acercó a la puerta y pegó su oído derecho a ella. Reconoció inmediatamente la voz de su padre y la de Arthur Weasley, el padre de Ron. ¿Por qué estarían ambos susurrando en medio del pasillo a aquella hora?

-El telegrama llegó hace veinte minutos. Londres queda a 50 km, asumo que vienen en tren por lo que llegarán a la estación alrededor de las diez de la mañana u once como máximo.-Murmuró el padre de Ron.

-¿Estás seguro que tomarán el primer tren de mañana?-Le preguntó James.

-Lamentablemente sí. Me comunicaron que en la estación un auto los estará esperando. El resto de sus pertenencias las trasladaremos en la carreta con Ron y los gemelos.

Así que realmente los Granger habían adelantado su llegada, Harry estaba asombrado. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-Eso no me conviene, Arthur. No hemos terminado la totalidad de los trabajos…-Comentó exasperado el padre de Harry.

-Pero me has dicho que toda la casa está lista, salvo por la habitación de la señorita. Además, los señores Granger avisaron que no les molesta que trabajen mientras ellos están instalados, por unos días más.-Respondió Arthur.

-Supongo que es bastante razonable, si es que a la señorita no le molesta quedarse en l habitación de huéspedes por unos días. ¡Rayos, si tan solo tuviera una semana más!-Exclamó James.

-No tienes por qué alterarte-lo consoló su amigo- has hecho un increíble trabajo, estoy seguro que los señores estarán más que complacidos.

-Por nuestro bien eso espero.

Harry escuchó los pasos alejarse por lo que decidió volver a la cama e intentar dormir. Su padre lo despertaría en aproximadamente cuatro horas más y no le convenía mostrar ni una sola gota de cansancio.

º0oOº0oOº0oOº0oOº0oOº0oOº0oOº0oO

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hola! y q tal? ya sé que como todo capitulo 1 es bastante descriptivo y lento...además que no ha aparecido Hermione todavia. no se preocupen eso ocurrirá muy pronto. Como podrán darse cuenta este fic será bastante extenso(no sé cuantos capitulos aun). Les tengo que confesar que tengo escrito este capitulo hace dos meses pero no me animaba a publicarlo porque:

1.-He tenido que trabajar demasiado y apenas me ha alcanzado el tiempo para escribir...solo algunos fines de semana y mi semana de vacaciones.

2.- La inspiracion no estaba fluyendo mucho y no tenía bien claro que rumbo tomaría esto.

Por lo que me dije que en una de esas la opinión del lector(de suma importancia) me podría ayudar con mis problemillas. Asi que no duden en comentar, dar ideas o sugerencias, que estoy abierta a todo... Asi aprovecho mis vacaciones para escribir varios capitulos y no defraudarlos demasiado con las actualizaciones.

Una ultima cosilla, Harry se pone un poco dificil en estos primeros capitulos, por favor téngale paciencia al pobre, su mundo va a ser literalmente puesto "patas arriba" asi que démosle un poco de tiempo para que se acostumbre y vuelva a ser el Harry que todos queremos.

No les quito más tiempo...Nos vemos en el capítulo 2 (que según yo les gustará más que este, esa es mi humilde opinión).

Un beso enorme!

**Cam-tz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **Como todos bien sabemos las bases de esta historia y sus personajes no pertenecen y nunca lo harán...solamente a veces me pasa que, inevitablemente, imagino que me pertenecen.**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

Así que realmente los Granger habían adelantado su llegada, Harry estaba asombrado. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-Eso no me conviene, Arthur. No hemos terminado la totalidad de los trabajos…-Comentó exasperado el padre de Harry.

-Pero me has dicho que toda la casa está lista, salvo por la habitación de la señorita. Además, los señores Granger avisaron que no les molesta que trabajen mientras ellos están instalados, por unos días más.-Respondió Arthur.

-Supongo que es bastante razonable, si es que a la señorita no le molesta quedarse en l habitación de huéspedes por unos días. ¡Rayos, si tan solo tuviera una semana más!-Exclamó James.

-No tienes por qué alterarte-lo consoló su amigo- has hecho un increíble trabajo, estoy seguro que los señores estarán más que complacidos.

-Por nuestro bien eso espero.

Harry escuchó los pasos alejarse por lo que decidió volver a la cama e intentar dormir. Su padre lo despertaría en aproximadamente cuatro horas más y no le convenía mostrar ni una sola gota de cansancio.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: La llegada**

Cuando James fue a despertar a su hijo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, descubrió que éste ya estaba completamente listo. Aquel detalle lo tomó por sorpresa. En un día normal, James habría saltado y brincado de alegría pero ese día era distinto. El padre de Harry estaba nervioso a causa de las numerosas sorpresas que le aguardaban y no le gustó que fuera precisamente su único hijo, quien sin hacerlo a propósito, las inaugurase.

-Vaya…te has levantado temprano hijo.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Si, no dormí muy bien. Pero no te preocupes, mi trabajo no se verá afectado.-Respondió lo mejor que pudo Harry. Últimamente había habido una cierta tensión entre ellos, Harry sabía en parte que era culpa suya y eso le desagradaba, por eso estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para arreglar las cosas.

-No me preocupo, confío en ti.-James le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.-Además no eres el único en la misma situación.

Harry prefirió no contarle a su padre que había escuchado la conversación que él y el padre de Ron habían sostenido a altas horas de la noche.

-Vamos a saludar a tu madre, ¿quieres?-Propuso James.

El joven de los ojos verdes asintió y se acercó a su padre para darle una pequeña palmada en el hombro como signo de apoyo. James se la devolvió, agradecido.

A penas salieron de la habitación, padre e hijo sintieron el delicioso aroma proveniente desde la cocina. Lily estaba cocinando unos deliciosos panqueques. A Harry se le hizo agua la boca, a James le temblaron las piernas, esos panqueques eran su perdición. Al ver la expresión en el rostro de su esposo, Lily sonrío satisfecha. Éste la tomo posesivamente por la cintura y le regaló un beso en la mejilla, ella si sabía como subirle el ánimo. La pelirroja no se hizo de rogar y les sirvió un suculento plato a cada uno.

Cuando James estuvo finalmente satisfecho, se estiró en la mesa y se frotó el estómago, simplemente como lo haría un niño pequeño. Lily y Harry rompieron a reír. James hizo caso omiso y prosiguió a hacer los últimos preparativos antes de partir. Unos minutos después, el padre de Harry le entregaba otro beso a su esposa, esta vez de despedida para luego abrir la puerta y dirigirse a trabajar. Su hijo lo imitó. Sin embargo, cuando se estaba soltando del abrazo de su madre, ésta aprovecho para susurrarle:

-Recuerda que la apariencias engañan, no te dejes traicionar por ellas y siempre sigue a tu corazón. De ahí nacen esas emociones que te vuelven tan hermoso Harry.

Harry miró a su madre, tratando de buscar entre ese espejo verde en el que se veía reflejado, el significado de aquel repentino consejo. Se hacía tarde, su padre lo esperaba afuera por lo que no tenía tiempo para pedirle una explicación a su madre. Le dio un último beso y le gritó un "te quiero mamá" antes de salir corriendo por la puerta de su casa para alcanzar a su padre.

El día prometía ser muy interesante…

º0oOº0oOº0oOº0oOº0oOº0oOº0oOº0oO

James no dejó que ninguna de sus preocupaciones se dibujaran en su rostro mientras le anunciaba a sus empleados que la familia Granger llegaría en tan sólo un par de horas. El grupo de obreros se movió inquieto pero las palabras del padre de Harry fueron reconfortantes. El plan era sencillo: disponían de cuatro a cinco horas por lo que dedicarían el tiempo a terminar los detalles de la puerta de entrada y a revisar que todo estuviese en orden dentro de la casa. Los jardines, el invernadero y la habitación de la señorita Granger tendrían que ser terminados luego. Después de todo no sonaba tan mal pensó Harry. Tan solo un par de semanas más, dos como máximo y no tendría que volver a poner un solo pie en aquel horrible lugar.

Sin embargo, las horas gotearon lentamente, o eso le pareció a Harry. Le pareció que el sol no se movía en el cielo, que no comenzaba a quemarle la espalda y el rostro, como solía hacerlo cuando se acercaba el mediodía. Aquello lo frustraba. Estaba ansioso y nervioso, no comprendía la razón. No tenía motivos para sentirse de aquel modo. Súbitamente, sus pensamientos vagaron en una dirección desconocida por el joven de ojos verdes. ¿Cómo sería la hija de los Granger? ¿Hermosa, alta, distinguida y dulce? ¿Arrogante, manipuladora, baja, gorda y amargada? ¿Rubia, pelirroja, castaña o morena? ¿Cuál sería su nombre?

"¡Basta!" Se dijo a si mismo el adolescente. "¡Esto es totalmente ridículo! Es la falta de sueño, el cansancio y la sed. Es todo, compórtate Harry, por dios." No paraba de repetirse a si mismo.

Por más que el pelinegro tratase, no le resultaba. Tan solo unos minutos más tarde, comenzó a imaginar que del famoso auto bajaría una hermosa muchacha quien le dedicaría la sonrisa más dulce del mundo y Harry le tomaría la mano, besándola delicadamente. ¡Oh dios santo!

Harry no había tenido tiempo para descubrir las facciones y detalles de su fantasía cuando fue traído devuelta a la realidad por un sonoro bocinazo a lo lejos, otro y luego otro. Harry levantó la vista, el sol estaba justo sobre su cabeza, era mediodía. Todos los trabajadores aguzaron el oído, inquietos aunque aliviados porque habían logrado completar la parte del plan. El pelinegro se subió a un árbol cercano para poder confirmar sus sospechas. Divisó a lo lejos tres carretas, completamente cargadas y unas manchas naranjas sobre éstas. Las carretas eran seguidas por un vehículo que Harry jamás había visto pero que dedujo era lo que todos llamaban "automóvil". Era una elegante Ford T negra, francesa por supuesto.

-¡Dime qué ves, Harry!-Gritó su padre desde abajo.

-Ya están aquí.-Respondió éste tratando de contener sus emociones.

-Todos a sus puestos, ya saben qué hacer.-Ordenó con energía James.-Tú, Harry, baja ya de ahí. Ven a lavarte la cara al menos, tienes que estar presentable.

Harry dejó escapar un a penas audible gruñido. ¿Por qué tanto alboroto por un par de ricachones pomposos?

A regañadientes, el joven de ojos verdes obedeció las órdenes de su padre. Se quitó la sucia camiseta que llevaba y se lavó desde el torso hasta la cara. Se puso una camiseta limpia que su padre le había entregado hacía tan solo unos segundos y se sacudió los pantalones. Con eso bastaría.

Rápidamente, regresó al lado de James y esperó. Harry no se había dado cuenta, o simplemente intentaba hacer caso omiso, que su corazón latía velozmente. Hacía mucho tiempo que su cuerpo y mente no experimentaban sensaciones similares. Sin embargo, Harry tampoco tuvo tiempo de concentrarse en ellas porque la caravana formada por las tres carretas y el auto estaba a tan solo un par de metros.

La primera carreta iba comandada por Arthur y Molly Weasley, la segunda por George y Ginny Weasley y la tercera por Fred y Ron Weasley. Éstas frenaron en fila, a un lado del sendero, a dos metros de la puerta de entrada de la casa. Así, todo el camino quedó libre para el elegante vehículo, el cual se estacionó entre los obreros y las carretas.

Los siguientes acontecimientos ocurrieron en cámara lenta para Harry. La primera puerta que se abrió fue la del conductor, por la cual salió un hombre con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. El desconocido era un adulto de unos cuarenta años aproximadamente, alto, delgado y distinguido, pero no correspondía a la imagen altanera y pedante que Harry se había formado en su cabeza.

-¡Wow! Eso fue realmente asombroso, cada vez me gustan más esta clase de vehículos.-Exclamó apuntando al auto del cual acaba de bajarse.

El hombre se acercó al padre de Harry y tendiéndole su mano derecha dijo:

-Hola, mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Robert Granger, usted debe ser James Potter.

James aceptó con gusto la mano que le ofrecía su patrón, la estrechó con entusiasmo, pensando en lo amable que le parecía.

Acto seguido, del asiento del conductor se deslizó sigilosamente otro hombre, esta vez un poco mayor que Robert, quien rápidamente abrió la puerta trasera de la izquierda. Por ésta, salió una de las manos más delicadas que Harry había visto durante toda su existencia. Suavemente, la mano se posó sobre la que le ofrecía el segundo hombre y con una perfecta coordinación, ésta se tensó levemente al instante en que el cuerpo de la misteriosa mujer se dejaba ver en su totalidad. Todos los presentes estaban anonadados por su natural belleza, muy pocos hubiesen creído que aquella criatura pudiese tener treinta y siete años de edad. Llevaba su cabello, de color castaño claro, en un delicado moño, resaltando su cuello y hombros. Cuando sus labios, de un rojo fascinante, se abrieron para susurrar un "Muchas gracias, Charles.", nadie pasó por alto el gesto. La mujer avanzó tranquilamente hacia su esposo mientras su hermoso vestido, ajustado a su cintura y de un discreto lila, se agitaba al ritmo del viento.

-Mi esposa Jane.-Presentó Robert a James.

Jane le tendió la mano, el padre de Harry la besó delicadamente, evitando mostrar algún signo de nerviosismo.

-Encantado señora.-Agregó éste a modo de cortesía.

-El gusto es mío señor Potter, ha hecho un magnífico trabajo, mis más sinceras felicitaciones.-Lo elogió de manera tan dulce que podría haber derretido el corazón de cualquier estatua.

-Espera cariño a que veamos el resto.-Le recordó su esposo.

Ya que su padre, los padres de Ron y los señores Granger estaban enfrascados en una conversación de presentación e intercambio de impresiones, de la cual Harry no tenía ganas de participar, éste decidió de irse alejando discretamente al igual que los otros obreros. Tenía pensado ir a reunirse con Ron, Ginny y los gemelos, cuando recordó que había un miembro de la familia Granger que no se había presentado.

Súbitamente, escuchó el ruido de una puerta abrirse, se giró y como estaba muy cerca del auto, pudo distinguir unos delicados pies posarse tímidamente sobre el suelo. La curiosidad lo venció y el adolescente comenzó a acercarse poco a poco. De pronto, Harry estableció contacto con unos ojos color miel tan hermosos que lo mantuvieron totalmente hipnotizado durante varios segundos. Éstos pertenecían a una joven de su misma edad, bastante alta pero no más que él, delgada y de una sutil pero exquisita palidez. Su cabello, de un castaño mucho más oscuro que el de su madre, le llegaba hasta los hombros y no estaba domado por un moño. Aquello le agradó a Harry, aún más por el hecho que podía notar como la chica acaba de desarmarse el que seguramente su madre le había obligado llevar. Su ensimismamiento fue interrumpido por el golpe sordo que produce varios objetos al caer. Escuchó como la hermosa joven murmuraba un casi inaudible "rayos". Harry nunca supo cómo pero dos segundos después, se encontraba arrodillado frente a ella, sosteniendo los tres libros que habían resbalado de sus manos. Antes de que pudiesen avergonzarse de la corta distancia que los separaba, ambos adolescentes se levantaron.

-Aquí tienes.-Le dijo Harry tendiéndole gentilmente sus libros.

-Muchas gracias. Disculpa mi torpeza.-Le respondió la chica de los ojos miel.

-No ha sido ninguna molestia. De paso, mi nombre es Harry.

Harry se maldijo para sus adentros. _"¡Grandísimo idiota! Eso no ha sido nada elegante. ¡Estás tratando con una verdadera dama y te compartas así!" _Oh por dios…que estoy pensando. Es la hija ricachona de los Granger, no sé por qué me molesto. Yo soy un simple carpintero. Sin embargo, una vocecita le contestó: "_Pero debes admitir que los has encontrado especialmente simpáticos. No son como el mandamás de Malfoy. Además ella es un tesoro. ¡Sólo mírala!" _Harry la mandó a callar y consideró seriamente que las largas jornadas de trabajo al sol lo estaban afectando demasiado, quizás podría decirle a su padre que no se sentía nada de bien y así no tener que trabajar más en la casa. ¡Pero qué estaba pensando! Él no era así.

-Encantada de conocerte, Harry. Mi nombre es Hermione. ¿Así que tu padre es el genio tras todo esto?-Preguntó amablemente, parecía sincera.

-Así es, yo mismo le he ayudado.

"_¡La hiciste otra vez! ¿Por qué tenías que recordarle que a su misma edad tú te tienes que ganar el pan para vivir? ¿Acaso la quieres avergonzar aún más? Incluso estaba siendo increíblemente amable contigo y tu lo arruinas todo, exactamente como lo arruinaste con Ginny." _¡Hey, no es justo! No metas a Ginny en esto, tú bien sabes que no fue mi culpa. ¡Genial! Ahora hablo conmigo mismo. _"Hermione es un hermoso nombre, con más clase que Ginevra_._"_ ¡Suficiente!

-Creo que es admirable.-Agregó Hermione antes de sonrojarse.

-¡Harry, ven aquí un minuto! ¿Dónde te metiste?-Escuchó como lo llamaba su padre.

-Creo que me tengo que ir.-Dijo el ojiverde bruscamente, había regresado a la realidad.

-Supongo que mis padres también deben estar buscándome.-Añadió la castaña tras un largo suspiro.

En silencio, temerosos de que sus miradas se volvieran a encontrar, caminaron los pocos metros que los llevarían de regreso a donde cada uno pertenecía, o al menos eso pensaba Harry.

-¡Por fin te encuentro! Quiero que conozcas a los señores Granger.-Le dijo James y dirigiéndose esta vez a los padres de Hermione prosiguió.-Este es mi hijo Harry.

Como los buenos modales y la etiqueta requerían, Harry besó la mano de Jane Granger y luego estrechó la mano de su esposo. A su vez, éste le dijo:

-¿Sabes? Eres igual a tu padre, a diferencia de los ojos, sobre eso tengo una pequeña teoría. He estado insistiendo en que tu padre me llame Robert, no me gusta lo de "señor", me hace sentir más viejo e importante de lo que en realidad soy. ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de ayudarme a convencerlo?

Harry miró a su padre antes de responder, se aseguró que éste tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, apremiándole a seguirle el juego.

-Puedo intentarlo pero dudo que dé resultado. Mi padre es muy estricto en ese sentido, señor.

-¡Ah no! Tú también. ¿Acaso es muy difícil lo que estoy pidiendo?

Antes de que Robert comenzara una pataleta un tanto infantil, Jane se adelantó y puso una mano sobre su varonil brazo.

-Querido, dales un poco de tiempo. A todos nos tardará cierto tiempo acostumbrarnos al cambio. Según puedo ver Harry, ya conociste a nuestra hija Hermione.

El pelinegro asintió silenciosamente mientras su padre saludaba a la hija del matrimonio.

-Estoy seguro que mis hijos y Harry podrán mostrarte el lugar mientras nosotros entretenemos a tus padres.- Le ofreció Arthur a Hermione.

-Eso es muy amable de su parte pero no quiero ser ninguna molestia, señor.

-Tonterías cariño, me parece una estupenda idea. Ve, conoce gente y diviértete, para eso te trajimos aquí.- La contradijo con dulzura Robert.

-Pero…-Comenzó la joven de los ojos miel.

-Entre todos le ayudaremos a Charles a desempacar, no te preocupes. Ya habrá tiempo para eso más tarde, ahora anda y aprovecha del espléndido día que recibimos como bienvenida.-Concedió su madre.

Hermione le dio a ambos un beso en la mejilla y siguió al, recientemente mudo, Harry Potter para conocer a los revoltosos pelirrojos.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió sin precedentes. Hermione se sintió por primera vez a gusto en un nuevo entorno tan rápido. Se hizo especialmente amiga de Ginny, rió de todas las bromas de Fred y George de quienes envidiaba el entusiasmo con que vivían la vida y disfrutó de la compañía de Ron que a pesar de todo aportaba una chispa especial. Sin embargo, la castaña constató que Harry se había estado comportando de manera muy extraña, o al menos esa fue la impresión que le dio por su repentino cambio de actitud. Intentó no pensar demasiado en el asunto y por sobre todo hizo lo imposible por ahuyentar la idea de que simplemente Harry podía odiarla. Después de todo, se sentía de cierta forma cautivada por aquel muchacho, con el que consideraba había tenido un encuentro especial, aunque le diera mucho pudor admitirlo. ¡Si ni siquiera eran amigos! Y por lo que veía no estaban cerca de serlo. Lo que más le intrigaba a la ojimiel era la tristeza que creía leer en los ojos del pelinegro. Probablemente, se trataba de otro montón de tonterías sacadas por la gran cantidad de novelas que se había dedicado a devorar durante su existencia.

El atardecer no tardaría en llegar por lo que el grupo tuvo que despedirse. Le prometieron ir al día siguiente para seguir ayudando con la casa y tal vez si tenían tiempo, le podrían presentar a las otras familias ricas de la zona. Por supuesto que no se lo dijeron con esas palabras pero, en algún lugar de sus corazones, creían que quizá Hermione se sintiera más cómoda con los Malfoy, Lovegood o Longbottom que con ellos.

Mientras emprendían el camino de regreso, el grupo se topó con Arthur y Molly, quienes regresaban a casa en una de las carretas. Como ésta no quedaba particularmente cerca, el resto de los Weasley aprovecharon de regresar con sus padres. Harry no tuvo más remedio que ofrecerse voluntario para acompañar a Hermione a casa, de todas formas seguramente su padre seguiría con los Granger.

Estaban a sólo diez minutos de la casa. El mutismo los invadía una vez más. Ni siquiera osaban echarle un vistazo al otro. Los pensamientos racionales del pelinegro se regodeaban a causa de la pronta separación entre ambos jóvenes. El instinto de Harry le pedía a gritos que retrasara el momento de la despedida. El ojiverde se negaba a obedecer sus instintos, especialmente porque no los entendía, no le gustaban e iban en contra de sus creencias iniciales.

Antes de que aquella batalla interna llegara peligrosamente más lejos, Harry y Hermione llegaron a la entrada de la casa, iluminada por una maravillosa mezcla de tonalidades, producto de la puesta de sol. En ese minuto mágico, sus ojos se volvieron accidentalmente a encontrar, cinco segundos bastaron para debilitar las defensas del testarudo muchacho.

-Muchas gracias Harry, por todo. Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto.-Pronunció dulcemente la castaña antes de posar su mano derecha sobre la manilla de la puerta, dispuesta a girarla.

-Espera un segundo, Hermione.-Se exclamó apresuradamente Harry.

-¿Si?-Le contestó ésta girándose hacia él.

-Lamento lo de tu habitación. Si tan sólo hubiésemos tenido un poco más de tiempo…

-No te preocupes. Además eso me dará una excusa para molestarte de vez en cuando. ¿No crees?-Añadió risueña.

-Claro.-Respondió inconscientemente.

La ojimiel giró finalmente la manilla de la puerta y la abrió, dejando entre ver un amplio hall de entrada. Harry logró percibir varias voces y divisó varias sombras que se movían. Reconoció la de su padre que se aproximaba más y más hacia ellos. Hermione puso un pie dentro de la casa y dudó.

-Tal vez te gustaría pasar…- Murmuró tímidamente.

Harry se sobresaltó a causa de su petición, la castaña se mordió el labio inferior como signo de nerviosismo.

El pelinegro iba a contestar cuando escuchó una sonora carcajada, proveniente de la casa, pronunciada por una voz que conocía perfectamente. Las sombras se movieron un poco y Harry distinguió perfectamente un par de cabelleras rubias. "Tenían que ser los Malfoy" pensó.

Súbitamente, sintió como la ira comenzaba a subir por su estómago y controlándose lo mejor que pudo contestó:

-No gracias, de verdad tengo que irme. Esperaré a mi padre afuera. Que tenga unas buenas noches señorita Granger.

Acto seguido se giró y dio unos pasos alejándose de la escalera, lugar en donde dejó a una sorprendida y confundida Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos. Lamentablemente, la pobre muchacha ni siquiera se imaginaba todo lo que se avecinaría luego de que cruzara la puerta de su nuevo hogar.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Hola! primero que nada ha ocurrido una desgracia enorme! había respondido cada uno de los review y había escrito otras cosillas más y el computador me lo borró todo. Así que iré rapidito porque es tarde y me enojé con esta porqueria que se hace llamar tecnología. Aqui tienen la segunda entrega del fic, ojalá les haya gustado. Estoy trabajando en el tercer capitulo pero me voy a demorar un poco porque mañana entro a clases. haré lo posible para actualizar antes de dos semanas. Muchas gracias a todos los que me dieron animos a través de un review y a los que sólo leyeron también! Un saludo especial para: **cintita potter, lupotter, CECIdeMALFOY, Lilyan1783, percy, ****AndyPG, ale, ****LoonyPotter****.**

Ok, tenia un par de comentarios más personales. Por culpa de esta chatarra no se merecen que los decepcione. A **LoonyPotter, AndyPG y CECIdeMALFOY **muchisimas gracias y ya tienen sus mensajes privados.

**Lilyan 1783**: WOw! que honor! tenias toda la razón, efectivamente me dejaste un review para mi fic **Sentimientos Peligrosos. **Estoy muy emocionada y feliz jajajaja! que guste reecontrarme contigo! espero no decepcionarte y sigue en sintonía. Esperaré ansiosa tu comentario sobre este capitulo. Un beso y cuidate!

**Ale: **aquí está el resto y espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por pasarte y regalarme un poquito de tu tiempo para manifestar tu opinion. Espero verte pronto de nuevo por aquí. un beso y cuidate!

**Percy:** ok ojalá que esto no haya sido demasiado tarde para ti. Hice lo mejor que pude. Muchas gracias por pasar y dejarme un mensaje! todos los que quieras serán muy bienvenidos! Por favor vuelve pronto y cualquier cosa no dudes en oprimir GO!

**Cintita Potter: **Hola! muchas gracias por tu review! Bueno sobre tu comentario. Sí, vi The Notebook y la amé, de hecho lloré como una tonta toda la pelicula. sin embargo, eso fue hace mucho tiempo y lamentablemente no me acuerdo de los detalles. Interesante la comparacion que has hecho, jamás se me habria ocurrido. Me dejaste plop! Puede que tengas razón, la verdad no lo sé, tendría que volver a ver la pelicula. En todo caso, este fic no fue escrito con esa intencion. Gracias de nuevo por el aporte, de verdad que me dejaste reflexionando sobre el asunto jajajaja. Espero que te guste la historia y no dudes en volver. un beso y cuidate!

**Lupotter**: Hola y mil gracias por el apoyo! totalmente de acuerdo HHr por siempre sólo que tenme un poco de paciencia. Todavia queda mucho camino en la historia por recorrer. No sería emocionante si no les pusiera unos cuantos obstaculos no? De todas formas ojalá que te siga gustando, eso es muy importante para mi y el porvenir de la historia. No dudes cualquier cosa en contactarme. Un beso y cuidate!

Ok, eso es todo...para serles francos la otra version estaba mejor. De nuevo perdón, uno nunca sabe con estas cosas. No los aburro más y me despido.

Un beso enorme!

Cam-tz


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **Como todos bien sabemos las bases de esta historia y sus personajes no pertenecen y nunca lo harán...solamente a veces me pasa que, inevitablemente, imagino que me pertenecen.**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

La ojimiel giró finalmente la manilla de la puerta y la abrió, dejando entre ver un amplio hall de entrada. Harry logró percibir varias voces y divisó varias sombras que se movían. Reconoció la de su padre que se aproximaba más y más hacia ellos. Hermione puso un pie dentro de la casa y dudó.

-Tal vez te gustaría pasar…- Murmuró tímidamente.

Harry se sobresaltó a causa de su petición, la castaña se mordió el labio inferior como signo de nerviosismo.

El pelinegro iba a contestar cuando escuchó una sonora carcajada, proveniente de la casa, pronunciada por una voz que conocía perfectamente. Las sombras se movieron un poco y Harry distinguió perfectamente un par de cabelleras rubias. "Tenían que ser los Malfoy" pensó.

Súbitamente, sintió como la ira comenzaba a subir por su estómago y controlándose lo mejor que pudo contestó:

-No gracias, de verdad tengo que irme. Esperaré a mi padre afuera. Que tenga unas buenas noches señorita Granger.

Acto seguido se giró y dio unos pasos alejándose de la escalera, lugar en donde dejó a una sorprendida y confundida Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos. Lamentablemente, la pobre muchacha ni siquiera se imaginaba todo lo que se avecinaría luego de que cruzara la puerta de su nuevo hogar.

* * *

**Capítulo tres: Rosas blancas y una carta**

A los ojos de cualquier padre o de cualquier hija, Draco Malfoy era el pretendiente perfecto. ¿La razón? Simplemente porque lo tenía todo: el físico, el prestigio, dinero y carácter. No sólo era un joven de diez y siete años, alto, delgado, rubio y de ojos grises; sino que vivía en una hermosa mansión que sólo compartía con sus padres y la servidumbre. Decir que la familia Malfoy gobernaba Maidstone era quedarse corto, toda la vida del pueblo giraba alrededor de ellos. Los negocios, la atención, los privilegios, los castigos, a excepción de la vida social que solamente estaba reservada a una restringida elite. Toda la clase alta quería relacionarse con los Malfoy, toda la clase media y baja de Maidstone estaban atados de por vida a ellos. Eso era lo que más disgustaba a los Potter y Weasley quienes hacían lo imposible por zafarse de las garras de tan vil familia. Se odiaban, pero a veces tenían que hacerlo en silencio porque James y Arthur bien sabían que tenían una familia que mantener y sólo bastaba un chasquido de dedos por parte de Lucius Malfoy para aplastarlos a todos como mosquitos. Esa era una de las tantas razones par las cuales Harry aborrecía tanto a Draco. Se conocían desde que tenían aproximadamente once años de edad, época en la cual la poderosa familia había decidido comenzar a construir su pequeño imperio. Al principio sólo pasaban parte de la primavera y todo el verano allá, exceptuando las ocasiones en las que a Narcisa le apetecía recorrer Europa, ya que Lucius debía obedecer a sus deberes de Lord y Draco debía asistir a una prestigiosa escuela en Londres. Así fueron transcurriendo los años, con ellos los veranos y la rivalidad entre Harry, los chicos Weasley y Draco iba en aumento. A este último no le faltaba perspicacia e inteligencia por lo que a temprana edad se dio cuenta de la superioridad y el poder que podía ejercer por sobre cualquier persona. Harry albergaba las esperanzas de que aquel sería el último verano que la familia Malfoy pasase unida ya que Draco debía comenzar sus estudios de Leyes, seguramente para seguir los pasos de su padre, en otra reconocida y cara universidad. El ojiverde esperaba que una vez sumergido en el mundo universitario Draco estuviese tan ocupado e interesado en otras cosas que ya no quisiese volver a Maidstone.

Sin embargo, Harry bien sabía que los padres de Malfoy estaban en busca de una esposa para su único hijo. Éstos consideraban que su hijo estaba en edad de comenzar un noviazgo serio con una hermosa señorita de la alta sociedad, no sólo para aumentar su excelente reputación sino que también para asegurar el legado de la familia. Por un lado, Harry se alegraba que Ginny estuviese automáticamente fuera de la lista de candidatas ya que el sólo hecho de imaginarse a Draco aprovechándose de la que él consideraba como su hermana menor le causaba demasiada rabia y no estaba seguro de cuanto podría resistir su autocontrol. Pero por otra parte, a Harry le irritaba saber con una certitud absoluta, porque algo en su interior se lo decía, que Hermione había sido elegida por los padres del rubio para que éste la cortejara. Era cuestión de meses para que la única hija de los Granger se convirtiera en una Malfoy, o eso creía Harry, y se uniera al clan para seguir haciendo su vida imposible. Corrientes eléctricas recorrían todo el cuerpo del ojiverde, acompañando sus tormentosos pensamientos.

Súbitamente, llegó un punto en el que Harry ya no pudo soportarlo más por lo que soltó bruscamente la cuchara que estaba sosteniendo con su mano derecha. El choque entre el metal y el frío piso de piedra produjo un sonido estruendoso que retumbó en toda la sala.

-¿Harry, cielo, te encuentras bien?-Le preguntó Lily con bastante preocupación.

El aludido logró despertar de su ensimismamiento, sin embargo sus cuerdas vocales no pudieron reproducir respuesta alguna por lo que de su boca sólo se escapó un gruñido.

-Harry, por favor respóndeme. Mi vida habla ya, no me sigas asustando.-Le suplicó su madre-Hay algo que te está perturbando ¿no? Puedes confiar en mí.

Al joven de diez y siete años le causó tanta pena verse reflejado en esos llorosos ojos color esmeralda. ¿Cómo podría explicarle que su silencio, su tortura, su rabia, todos esos sentimientos eran producidos por algo tan insignificante? Un rubio oxigenado y su prontamente novia y futura esposa.

-Hemos estado un poco estresados cariño, eso es todo.-Intervino suavemente James.

-Los Granger no pueden estar exigiéndoles tanto. Parecen tan buenas personas…-Dijo Lily, guardando el resto de sus ideas para sí misma.

-En realidad son los mejores patrones que hemos tenido y que tendremos. Para variar los Malfoy han llegado para entrometer sus narices una vez más.-Escupió con desprecio el padre de Harry.

Éste dejó escapar en un murmullo imperceptible una serie de insultos y cruzó ambos brazos sobre su estómago. James a su vez, se levantó rápidamente para correr las cortinas de su casa y pasar el seguro de la puerta. Echó un último vistazo a su alrededor, este tipo de conversaciones no debían ser escuchadas por oídos intrusos y traidores.

-¿Nos hemos metido en algún lío?- Interrogó Lily, tratando de descifrar cada detalle del semblante de su esposo.

-No, pero recemos para que no lo hagamos de un momento a otro.- Harry finalmente había decidido de romper su mutismo. Por un segundo intercambió una serie de intensas miradas con su padre hasta que éste continuó de exponerle cuidadosamente la situación a Lily.

-Como supongo que ya habrás notado, los Malfoy han mostrado un gran interés en la familia Granger. Ambas familias, aunque parezca inverosímil, parecen simpatizar bastante. Quizás qué artimañas estarán utilizando esta vez los Malfoy para salirse con la suya y fortalecer estos nuevos lazos de amistad. El asunto es que los Granger están recibiendo mucha presión social por parte de éstos. A lo que voy es que una vez más, estos rubios ricachones se empeñan en organizar a su gusto fiestas y reuniones sociales por doquier.

-Los Granger no pueden negarse, tal vez les agrada la idea de abrir sus puertas a la sociedad.-Especuló Lily- Pero necesitan que los trabajos en la casa estén acabados. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

-Sí querida, has acertado. Sin embargo eso no es todo. No sólo tenemos un problema de tiempo…-Contestó apenado su esposo.- Lo que nos lleva a hablar de tu cuñado.

Harry sintió como la sangre comenzaba otra vez más a hervir dentro de sus venas. Los Dursley eran la segunda familia más despreciable de todo Maidstone, sólo iban detrás de los Malfoy porque sus orígenes no eran tan distinguidos. Petunia Dursley era la detestable hermana de su madre que se había casado con Vernon Dursley. Éste último se dedicaba a la mercancía de materiales de carpintería, muebles y objetos para el hogar. El tío de Harry junto con su único hijo Dudley controlaba un monopolio, es decir que dentro de Maidstone era la única persona a la que se le podía comprar tales productos. Todo esto a raíz del carácter mafioso de Vernon, era el ser más codicioso, vil y deshonesto, después de Lucius y Draco Malfoy por supuesto. Los Dursley no eran considerados una familia poderosa en el pueblo ya que estaban a la merced y por debajo de los Malfoy. Petunia sentía tanta admiración por Narcisa que hacía hasta lo imposible por complacerle todos sus caprichos, pasaba más tiempo atendiéndola a ella que preocupándose de si misma y de su casa. Harry creía que incluso quizás viviese feliz en su mundo de fantasía, después de todo Narcisa Malfoy nunca la dejaría adquirir demasiado poder. Por su parte, Vernon le lamía los pies a Lucius y dedicaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre a realizarle sus trabajitos sucios. Finalmente, Dudley se había convertido en un hijito de papá que había caído en el alcoholismo, afortunadamente para Harry, Draco no hacía más que despreciarlo por lo que tan terrible alianza había sido rápidamente descartada.

-¿Qué ha hecho Vernon esta vez?- Preguntó suavemente la madre de Harry quien, al tener tan buen corazón, se mostraba reacia a odiar la familia de su hermana.

-Que no ha hecho.-Añadió el adolescente de ojos verdes poniendo el énfasis en el "no".-Yo creo que ese sería el término más apropiado.

-Tu cuñado-James rehusaba mencionar su nombre.-está atrasado de tres semanas con la entrega de mercancía.

Lily suspiró.

-Lo siento cariño, he esperado demasiado tiempo. No me gusta pero tendré que pedirle al señor Malfoy que intervenga. Realmente no le veo otra salida. El esposo de tu hermana al parecer hace caso omiso de mis advertencias y disfruta jugando con mi paciencia.-Agregó el padre de Harry tratando de reprimir las emociones expresadas a través de su tono de voz.

-No tienes por qué disculparte James. Yo sé que a ti no te simpatiza mi familia pero es que no puedo hacerlos a un lado de mi vida, aunque no sean las personas más honradas del mundo, simplemente no puedo. Y te agradezco por hacer todo esto por mí.-Le contestó cariñosamente la pelirroja.

James le regaló una hermosa sonrisa mientras acercaba hacia sus labios la delicada mano de su esposa y le depositaba un tierno beso en ella.

-Creo que ya sé cómo podríamos ganar un poco de tiempo mientras los "señores" Malfoy toman cartas en el asunto.-Anunció una vez calmado el ojiverde.-Estoy seguro que la familia Longbottom podría darnos una mano. Tienen unos cuantos contactos y Neville estaría encantado de proporcionarnos materiales suficientes para continuar con las obras. En realidad es un excelente muchacho y un buen amigo.

-Me parece una estupenda idea hijo. Eso sí, no olvides ser prudente. Está bien que los Longbottom estén dispuestos a participar cada vez más activamente pero recuerda quien es el mandamás en estas tierras.-Respondió sabiamente el padre del adolescente.

-Harry cielo, es tardísimo y mañana comenzamos de madrugada. Estoy segura que tienes que estar exhausto.-Le recordó cariñosamente su madre.

-Claro mamá, buenas noches.-El ojiverde le besó la mejilla.-Podré ver a Neville como a las tres de la tarde mañana, mientras que todos duermen siesta, así no seremos molestados y todo será más discreto.

-Perfecto.-Concordó James.-Recuerda que mañana tienes asignado ayudar a Ron en el jardín. No podemos construir sin materiales por el momento.

Harry bufó, no había nada que le disgustara más que plantar, cortar y regar florcitas…Bueno, tal vez hubiesen un par de cosas más que colmaran su paciencia, los Malfoy por ejemplo, el tema de Ginny que consideraba como tabú y el hecho de pasar casi todo su tiempo trabajando en la casa de cierta castaña. Y con ese último pensamiento mientras su corazón bombeaba sutilmente cada vez más sangre, Harry cayó en un dulce sopor.

0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se reunió con Ron al borde del camino. El ojiverde se consoló pensando que trabajar todo el día en compañía de su mejor amigo sería bastante entretenido. Harry no solía trabajar con Ron ya que él estaba dedicado a la construcción con su padre pero al pelirrojo, que era mucho más torpe y menos cuidadoso, aquella labor estaba lejos de acomodarle. Arthur Weasley había encontrado la solución, mientras que Molly y Ginny ocupan su tiempo en la limpieza y la cocina, los hombres de su familia serían jardineros. Bill, Charlie y Percy, quienes estaban casados y tenían sus propias familias, habían ganado suficiente experiencia como para colaborar con el negocio de su padre sin su directa supervisión. Sin embargo, ya que Fred, George y Ron seguían viviendo con sus padres, todavía estaban atados a sus reglas. A Ron no le importaba tanto, Fred y George lo detestaban por lo que pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo bromeando y boicoteando gentilmente las órdenes de su padre. El sueño de los gemelos, y verdadera vocación, era abrir una tienda para magos e ilusionistas. Éstos estaban resurgiendo en todo su esplendor y el mayor sueño de los Fred y George era ser partícipes de aquel mundo. Desgraciadamente, la familia Malfoy, a través de sus contactos, logró arruinarles toda posibilidad de realizar su sueño, utilizando como principal argumento que era una profesión de vagabundos y estafadores. Era inconcebible contaminar así el hermoso pueblo de Maidstone y tachar la reputación que con tanto esfuerzo le habían construido. Esa era una de las otras razones por las que Harry repudiaba a aquellos rubios oxigenados…

Emprendieron su camino siguiendo la salida del sol, charlando animadamente como suelen hacerlo dos grandes amigos. En poco tiempo divisaron la espléndida fachada de la viviendo de la familia Granger. Fueron directamente hacia el pequeño taller que tenían instalado cerca de las caballerizas donde recogieron las herramientas necesarias para realizar sus labores. Básicamente debían preparar la tierra y plantar variados árboles, arbustos y flores que el señor Robert y la señora Jane habían escogido. No perdieron mucho tiempo y se pusieron rápidamente manos a la obra. El tiempo transcurrió a una velocidad increíble, Harry y Ron a penas se percataron que ya era mediodía.

-Harry, mira lo alto que está el sol en el cielo. Ya no falta tanto tiempo para el almuerzo, la verdad es que ya me está empezando a dar bastante hambre. Me pregunto que habrá preparado mamá el día de hoy.-Ron se perdió por unos minutos en sus golosos pensamientos.

El ojiverde rodó los ojos.

-El día que no tengas hambres me preocuparé seriamente.-Le respondió divertido Harry.

-¿Crees que todos se hayan levantado en la casa a esta hora?-Le preguntó Ron cambiando repentinamente de tema.

Harry, a causa de la sorpresa, dejó caer el macetero que tenía entre sus dos manos, el cual se rompió en mil pedazos. Ron lo miró confundido por un segundo y luego se echó a reír descontroladamente. El ojiverde enarcó una ceja mientras observaba furioso a su mejor amigo. "_El frío corazón de Harry Potter ya no puede soportar sus nuevas emociones." _¡Cállate! Se maldijo.

Súbitamente, la puerta principal de la casa, que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ambos muchachos, se abrió. El ataque de risa de Ron se detuvo al instante. Por aquella puerta salió Hermione. Ella no los percibió pero Harry pudo verla claramente. Llevaba un ligero vestido de primavera blanco con encajes de color naranja y un elegante sombrero sobre la cabeza que combinaba con su tenida. Los cabellos estaban domados por una trenza esta vez, pero a Harry no le molestó. El ojiverde vio como la joven se precipitaba corriendo colina abajo con un libro en una mano y una canasta en la otra.

-¡Tierra llamando al embobado de mi mejor amigo!-le chilló el pelirrojo una vez que la castaña estuvo fuera de su campo de visión.

-¿Ah?

-Primero te hago una pregunta inocente sobre los habitantes de la casa y se te rompe un macetero, luego aparece la señorita Hermione y te quedas pasmado sin darte cuenta que te estoy hablando. ¿Me puedes explicar que diablos te pasa?

-Eh, este, bueno, yo.-Titubeó el pelinegro, todavía no se encontraba bastante atontado.-Tú sabes que detesto la jardinería.

Esto último lo dijo lo más rápido que pudo, cruzando los dedos para que los colores no se le subieran a la cara, esa era la excusa más ridícula que se le podía haber ocurrido.

-Ya veo.-Añadió Ron suspicaz.-Supongo que te gustaría haciendo otra cosa ¿no es cierto?

-Claro.-Soltó sin pensarlo Harry, no se había parado a meditar el doble sentido utilizado por su amigo.

-Pues tus deseos son órdenes. Estamos atrasados por lo que tenemos que trabajar en distintos sectores para avanzar más rápido. Tú irás cerca del río y yo seguiré dirección al sur.-Ordenó sospechosamente Ron.

-¿Qué pero cómo, cuándo?-Protestó Harry, no obstante estas fueron en vano ya que Ron le obligó a tomar las herramientas y semillas por plantar. Por último, usando uso de una fuerza que no conocía empujó al ojiverde cuesta abajo en dirección hacia el río.

Harry se fue gruñendo los tres cuartos del trayecto, luego se dijo que estaba teniendo una estúpida actitud infantil y que debía serenarse. Se instaló en la orilla derecha del pequeño caudal que recorría el terreno comprado por Robert Granger. Mientras hacía pequeños agujeros en la tierra su mente y cuerpo se iban calmando. Estuvo dedicado a esa tarea durante unos veinte minutos hasta que se le acabaron las semillas por plantar en aquel tramo. Avanzó un poco más por el jardín, siempre guiándose por el río, ahora le tocaba podar. Percibió sin problema el sector en el que le habían ordenado trabajar, la verdad es que aquellas hermosas rosas blancas eran muy llamativas. Lenta y cuidadosamente cortó tallos así como pétalos marchitos.

Unos minutos después se levantó para descansar de la incómoda posición que había adoptado durante los últimos quince minutos. Estiró cada vértebra de su espalda y admiró el paisaje que tenía delante. Sin embargo, algo que se movió a su derecha le llamó la atención. Giró el rostro en aquella dirección y la vio. Hermione estaba a tan sólo unos cuantos pasos de él, recostada en un robusto tronco, con la canasta a su costado. La castaña estaba concentradísima leyendo un libro que Harry no supo distinguir mientras en la otra mano sostenía una roja manzana, aún sin morder. El corazón del ojiverde dio un vuelco. Se veía tan preciosa, inocente y radiante al estar rodeada únicamente por la naturaleza. Era un espectáculo nunca antes visto.

Inconscientemente Harry se quitó los guantes que había estado usando y comenzó a dar unos pasos en la dirección de la muchacha. Lamentablemente, en el trayecto pisó una vieja rama, el sonido de ésta al crujir alertó a Hermione. La ojimiel giró sorprendida el rostro hacia su izquierda, por donde provenía el sonido. La castaña ahogó un gritito al percatarse que Harry había encontrado su pequeño escondite. Sin embargo ningún sonido salió de su garganta, en cambio en su rostro se dibujo una tierna sonrisa.

-No fue intención interrumpirla, incomodarla o perturbarla señorita Granger.-Se apresuró a decir Harry.

-No hay problema, señor Potter.-Contestó tranquilamente la aludida.

En cambio, Harry no pudo evitar reprimir la mueca que se dibujo en su rostro.

-¿Ves que es incómodo?-Le reprochó suavemente la castaña.

-¿Qué cosa?-Preguntó confundido el ojiverde.

-El que nos tratemos de señor Potter y señorita Granger en vez de nuestros nombres.

-Me temo que no puedo darle la razón. Mi situación es distinta, la sociedad no me permite un trato más informal hacia usted.-Respondió mirándola a los ojos descuidadamente.

-¡Ay Harry por dios, no seas ridículo! ¿Acaso no somos los dos seres humanos? ¿No me digas que crees que unas cuantas libras y un apellido van a hacer la diferencia entre nosotros? Esa no es excusa válida. Sería distinto si me dijeras que me odias y que no quieres ser mi amigo.-Se exclamó casi sin aliento Hermione.

Harry estaba asombrado, nunca una mujer, por muy bella e inteligente que fuese le había hablado así. ¡Pero que decía, nunca había conocido a alguien como ella!

-¿Cómo sería yo capaz de odiar a una señorita como usted? Sin embargo, un humilde muchacho como yo no merece su amistad.-Harry no tenía ni idea de donde había sacado esa declaración pero si sabía que sí había sido sincero. Quizás por eso le costaba tanto acercarse a Hermione. Ricos y pobres no pueden, no deben ser amigos. Harry se daba cuenta al ver cuanto sufría Ron al estar perdidamente enamorado de la señorita Luna, un amor imposible.

Hermione dejó su libro y la manzana a un lado. Se incorporó ágilmente y caminó hasta quedar, literalmente, a dos pasos de Harry. Para el asombro de éste, la castaña le tomó las manos. Incluso, el ojiverde creyó percibir un leve destello en sus hermosos ojos color miel.

-Harry, escúchame bien. Primero de ahora en adelante me llamarás Hermione y yo te llamaré Harry. Al menos en secreto entre nosotros dos, si te parece mejor.-Se apresuró a añadir la castaña ante el signo de protesta por parte del pelinegro.

Harry le sonrió y le indicó con un gesto que lo esperara un momento. Se alejó apresuradamente de una incrédula Hermione pero tan solo por unos minutos. Harry regresó unos minutos más tarde con una hermosa rosa blanca en la mano. Se la tendió gentilmente. La joven de diez y siete años se ruborizó y sonrió encantada.

-Como símbolo de amistad, Hermione.-Le explicó Harry guiñándole el ojo.

La ojimiel aceptó la flor y la contempló por unos segundos. Era una de las rosas más hermosas que jamás le hubiesen regalado porque era la primera rosa que un muchacho le regalaba en su vida.

-Harry, gracias. Yo…

Sin embargo, la castaña fue interrumpida por el galopar de un caballo que se aproximaba a gran velocidad. Harry levantó la vista, sus ojos se abrieron estupefactos y la ira comenzó a burbujear en sus venas, podría reconocer ese caballo en cualquier circunstancia.

-Al parecer tienes visita, vuelvo a mis quehaceres.-Se despidió Harry lo más calmadamente que pudo.

Se precipitó a buscar sus herramientas para ir a encontrar a Ron lo antes posible sin ser visto por Draco Malfoy. El animal fue más rápido que Harry y llegó en algunos segundos al lado de Hermione, afortunadamente el ojiverde tuvo tiempo de esconderse detrás de unos arbustos. Éste no pudo evitar escuchar parte de la conversación entre la castaña y el rubio.

-No esperaba verte el día de hoy, Draco.

-He venido a buscarte para invitarte a almorzar, mi madre ha planeado un día de campo. ¿Te apetecería ir?- Harry bufó. Claro que idiota había sido, él le había ofrecido una rosa como "símbolo de amistad". ¡Qué cursilería más grande! En cambio, el ricachón pomposo de Malfoy llegaba a caballo como un príncipe azul para llevarla a un día de campo. No había comparación. ¡En qué estaba pensando!

-Claro, encantada, déjame recoger mis cosas.-Respondió dulcemente la ojimiel.

-No, permíteme a mí.-Insistió Malfoy.-Veo que estás leyendo "Jane Eire" de Charlotte Brontë.

-Es un libro hermoso.

-¿Has leído "Cumbres Borrascosas" de su hermana Emily Brontë? No, bueno si te portas bien quizás recibas un premio.-Ambos rieron.

Harry no quiso saber más del asunto, no sólo se sentía furioso y frustrado, si seguía escuchando más le darían nauseas. Afortunadamente, el ojiverde se acordó que tenía una reunión con Neville, su oportunidad para boicotear a los Malfoy, al menos un poco. Eso lo puso de mejor humor. Cualquier cosa con tal de borrar de su cabeza las imágenes de su día de campo con Hermione, no podía soportarlo.

0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o

Harry tocó a la puerta de la familia Longbottom exactamente a las tres en punto de la tarde. La criada, la madre de una amiga de Ginny, lo hizo pasar, lo saludó con un beso y le preguntó por los Weasley. Luego le dijo que Neville se encontraba en su estudio y que lo estaba esperando. Harry golpeó suavemente la puerta. Espero hasta que escuchó un "Adelante". Giró la manilla y entró tranquilamente. Un muchacho de su misma edad, sólo un poco más bajo que él y menos corpulento pero saludable se acercó a estrecharle la mano. Harry admiraba a Neville por ser tan bueno con todo el mundo. Incluso Harry sentía que si aquel corazón albergaba algún tipo de odio hacia los Malfoy, el de Neville no era ni la quinta parte de su odio. O sino al menos en ese especto el chico sabía dominarse mucho mejor que él.

-Asiento Harry, ponte cómodo.-Le indicó animadamente su interlocutor.

Harry eligió una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Neville, no pudo evitar echar un vistazo sobre el mueble. Estaba sumamente ordenado y limpio. Distinguió varios tipos de plumas, libros, sobres y papeles. Hubo, no obstante, un papel que parecía ser una carta recién terminada pero que no había sido aún introducida en un sobre, que le llamó mucho la atención.

-Aquí tienes, te he servido un refresco.-Le indicó Neville sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Sin embargo, al percatarse Neville que Harry tenía la vista enfocada en aquel curioso papel, se precipitó a doblarlo, meterlo en un sobre y guardarlo en un cajón.

-Dime Harry, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Le preguntó aún sumamente nervioso el chico.

Harry estaba asombrado, Neville nunca se comportaba así. Aquel asunto tenía que ser de suma importancia y demasiado privado para que él armase tremenda escena. Mas el ojiverde decidió hacer caso omiso del episodio y concentrarse por el momento en lo que más importaba. Terminar los trabajos en aquella casa lo antes posible.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Hola a todos! primero que nada quiero dar la bienvenida a toda la gente que se nos unió en el capitulo anterior y por supuesto agradecer a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme comentarios. Muchas gracias! No está de más expresarles cuan importantes son los reviews para mi, sobre todo porque asi puedo saber si lo que escribo les gusta o no. Gracias a **Yuna Granger****, ****AndyPG****, ****Ale-Kaze****,****Amneris Erinnys****, Lilyan1783, cintita potter, ****LoonyPotter****, HarryPeru.**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, a mi gustó escribirlo. Me encantaría saber que opinan! lo de la rosa no estab previsto en mi cabeza hasta hace unos días, me gustaba la idea a ustedes? Lo de la carta ya sabremos de que se trata en los proximos capitulos, yo creo que se sorprenderan o eso espero. y ya veremos que traman por ahi los Malfoy. A todo esto, este capitulo lo hice más largo que previsto para compensarles todo! son lo maximo!

Ahora los mensajitos que me falta por responder:

**HarryPeru: **Gracias por tu review! me pone muy contenta que te guste y que encuentres que es digna de leer. Me halaga muchisimo. Espero no haberte defraudado con el capitulo. y feliz de que si puedes pases por mis otras historias, todo un lacer. un beso!

**Lilyan1783: **Hola hola! gracias por comentar. y la verdad es que no me molesta para nada que digas todas las veces que quieras cuanto te gusta la histoira. creeme que nunca me cansaré de oirlo. ajajajja. Ahora sobre tu duda acerca de Neville. Ciertamente proviene de una familia rica pero él y Luna son buenas personas, el contrario de los Malfoy, solamente que no tienen tanto poder y todavia no se puede armar la revolucion...noc si me entiendes ajajaja. Espero que te haya gustado muuucho este capitulo. Lo hice con cariño. Un beso!

**cintita potter: **Hola! gracias por regalarme de tu tiempo y dejar un review. Repito, me dan mucho animo y ayudan MUCHO con la inspiracion. Ojalá este capitulo te guste y leer esto te haga sentir que vale la pena. un beso!

OK eso es todo, la actualizacion lo más pronto posible. Como antes mi plazo máximo son dos semanas. Besos a todos!

Cam-tz


	4. Chapter 4

¡Por fin! He vuelto...no sabes cuanto lo echaba de menos. No tengo palabras para pedir perdón por no haber actualizado en todo este tiempo. Seguramente habrán creído que los había abandonado. ¡Pero no! a pesar de todo lo que se me interpuso en el camino, logré termianr el capitulo 4. Se viene extralarge para compensarlos. Ahora no los aburro más. Las explicaciones abajo. ¡A leer se ha dicho!

**Disclaimer: ****Como todos bien sabemos las bases de esta historia y sus personajes no pertenecen y nunca lo harán...solamente a veces me pasa que, inevitablemente, imagino que me pertenecen. Tampoco es mía la canción que usé para este capítulo. Se llama STEP BY STEP de EDDIE RABBIT, yo sólo me adjudico mi mediocre intento de traducción para los que no están familiarizados con el inglés.**

**En el capítulo anterior:**** Harry tocó a la puerta de la familia Longbottom exactamente a las tres en punto de la tarde. La criada, la madre de una amiga de Ginny, lo hizo pasar, lo saludó con un beso y le preguntó por los Weasley. Luego le dijo que Neville se encontraba en su estudio y que lo estaba esperando. Harry golpeó suavemente la puerta. Espero hasta que escuchó un "Adelante". Giró la manilla y entró tranquilamente. Un muchacho de su misma edad, sólo un poco más bajo que él y menos corpulento pero saludable se acercó a estrecharle la mano. Harry admiraba a Neville por ser tan bueno con todo el mundo. Incluso Harry sentía que si aquel corazón albergaba algún tipo de odio hacia los Malfoy, el de Neville no era ni la quinta parte de su odio. O sino al menos en ese especto el chico sabía dominarse mucho mejor que él.  
**

-Asiento Harry, ponte cómodo.-Le indicó animadamente su interlocutor.

Harry eligió una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Neville, no pudo evitar echar un vistazo sobre el mueble. Estaba sumamente ordenado y limpio. Distinguió varios tipos de plumas, libros, sobres y papeles. Hubo, no obstante, un papel que parecía ser una carta recién terminada pero que no había sido aún introducida en un sobre, que le llamó mucho la atención.

-Aquí tienes, te he servido un refresco.-Le indicó Neville sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Sin embargo, al percatarse Neville que Harry tenía la vista enfocada en aquel curioso papel, se precipitó a doblarlo, meterlo en un sobre y guardarlo en un cajón.

-Dime Harry, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Le preguntó aún sumamente nervioso el chico.

Harry estaba asombrado, Neville nunca se comportaba así. Aquel asunto tenía que ser de suma importancia y demasiado privado para que él armase tremenda escena. Mas el ojiverde decidió hacer caso omiso del episodio y concentrarse por el momento en lo que más importaba. Terminar los trabajos en aquella casa lo antes posible.

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro: Paso a paso**

Sólo faltaba una semana más por aguantar. Una semana más y la vería, cesando así su agonía. Una semana para que Luna volviera de Francia y para que el corazón de Ron volviera a bombear sangre con aquel exquisito fervor que tanto extrañaba. Volverla a contemplar con sus propios ojos, su esbelta figura, sus preciosos cabellos rubios, aquellos hipnotizantes torbellinos azulados, su radiante sonrisa; bastaba para que su alma volviera a ser feliz. Hablarle sería aún mejor pero era menos probable. ¡Si tan solo pudiera sorprenderla a solas! Súbitamente, el pelirrojo fue poseído por un miedo irracional. ¿Y si ella hubiese cambiado durante su viaje? Mal que mal se había ido sin avisarle a nadie o eso creía él ya que cuando habían querido presentársela a Hermione todos estaban seguros que Luna estaba en su casa junto con su padre y su madrastra. Sin embargo, cuando se acercaron a la vivienda, para su alivio no tan llamativa como la de los Malfoy pero igual de hermosa y lujosa, al ver que la criada no esperaba que alguien tocara la puerta, Ron supo que algo no andaba bien. Al parecer Luna llevaba dos semanas fuera antes de que llegara Hermione, de eso hacía exactamente un mes. Desde ese momento que Ron vivía sumido en una insoportable inquietud, especialmente por las noches. Ron trataba de convencerse que el viaje no tenía ningún significado de trasfondo y que pronto volvería. Se imaginaba que algo debía haber sucedido con la familia de la madrastra de Luna, de origen francés y que probablemente el imprevisto les hubiese obligado a partir en tal apuro. El padre de Luna no se habría negado a la peticiones de su esposa en ese caso, nunca lo haría ya que la mimaba demasiado, quizás más que a su propia y única hija. Ron creía que aquel amor y devoción que se le entregaba a la madrastra de la rubia era porque el padre de ésta nunca se había podido recuperar de la muerte de su primera esposa, la madre de Luna, hacía ya ocho años. ¿Y si el motivo del viaje era presentarle a Luna algún pretendiente? Al pelirrojo le aterraban aquellos pensamientos.

Por el momento, tras haberse enterado del regreso de Luna a través de Ginny, Ron había decidido seguir los consejos de Harry y no dejarse llevar por su imaginación. Al diablo con las apariencias, al diablo con las reglas, al diablo con todo. Que Luna volviera era una señal y el pelirrojo sabía que esta era su única oportunidad, la tomaba o la dejaba. Esta vez, después de tantos años suspirando por ella, de tantos sueños y muestras de afecto reprimidas, Luna lo escucharía.

0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o

Harry pestañeó una y otra vez, luego volvió a abrir de manera exagerada sus orbes de color esmeralda. No podía creer lo que había a su alrededor. Contemplaba maravillado el espectáculo de luces, colores, lujo y manjares por doquier. Se preguntó extrañado qué hacía en aquel lugar. Se llevó instintivamente una mano a su cabello pero se sentía distinto. Más limpio, con otro olor, menos indomable, más arreglado. ¿Qué significaba aquello? A causa de su nerviosismo, sus ojos fueron a parar a sus pies. Un grito de sorpresa se escapó de sus labios al notar que llevaba unos elegantes y lustrados zapatos negros. Rápidamente, su mirada recorrió el resto de su cuerpo. Para su mayor asombro, Harry descubrió que llevaba un traje de noche, negro y nuevo. Súbitamente, un hombre mayor lo chocó accidentalmente por su lado derecho. El ojiverde se despertó de su ensimismamiento y tomó conciencia del gentío que había en aquel hermoso salón. Numerosas parejas bailaban al compás de una gran orquesta. De pronto, todo se sumió en un absoluto silencio y todas las personas del lugar desaparecieron. Harry estaba cada vez más preocupado pero a la vez, sin saber porqué, su corazón se había acelerado. Inconscientemente, sus pies lo guiaron hacia el final de una inmensa escalera de madera. Esperó unos cuantos segundos hasta que escuchó el sonido de unos pasos bajar por ésta. No podía diferenciar entre aquel ruido y el del latido de su corazón contra sus sienes. Finalmente la vio. Descendía tímidamente con una mano sobre la baranda, su hermoso vestido blanco agitándose con cada paso que daba. Nunca dejó de sonreírle, se veía radiante. Ambas miradas chocaron, en ellas se perdieron. Harry tuvo un extraño impulso: cuando estuvieron separados por tan solo un escalón, el joven la acercó a su cuerpo y la alzó para luego hacerla girar. Su risa era la mayor sinfonía para sus oídos. Una vez que la depositó nuevamente en el suelo a su altura, el ojiverde le susurró dulcemente: "Esto es un sueño hecho realidad, Hermione". Se preparaba a besarle tiernamente la mano a la castaña cuando fue interrumpido por el sonido de una voz lejana que lo llamaba.

"Harry…Harry" Se escuchaba cada vez con más ímpetu. A medida que la voz se acercaba, Hermione se alejaba. Harry estaba petrificado, lo único que lograba hacer era mirar horrorizado como aquella belleza se le escapaba delante de sus propias narices sin poder impedirlo.

-Me rindo, no puedo despertarlo.-Masculló cierta voz masculina- ¿Lily cariño podrías venir a echarme una mano por favor?

Harry sintió como bruscamente lo despojaban de sus sábanas, instantáneamente un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna vertebral. El pelinegro soltó un gruñido el cual fue amortiguado por su almohada. Se había resignado, aquella maravillosa visión ya había desaparecido. Unos segundos después, Harry seguía con los ojos decididamente cerrados. Sin embargo, súbitamente su habitación se impregnó del inconfundible aroma de su madre quien le depositó un beso en la mejilla.

-Harry, cielo, es hora de levantarse.-Le dijo Lily.

-Pero si es sábado, aún es muy pronto.-Replicó el adolescente.

-Lo sé cariño pero a tu padre le gustaría darte una noticia.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora, no puede esperar?-Suplicó Harry mientras intentaba cubrirse con las sábanas que su padre había apartado.

-Veo que alguien estaba teniendo un buen sueño y nosotros lo hemos interrumpido por eso el mal humor.-Se burló James.

-Un muy buen sueño.-Susurró aún medio dormido el ojiverde.

-¿Qué dijiste Harry? No te hemos podido escuchar.

Bruscamente, el susodicho salió de su estado onírico y procesó la enorme cantidad de ridiculeces que ya había revelado y estaba apunto de revelar. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan descuidado? ¡Frente a sus padres! No podía creer que su inconsciente lo estuviera traicionando de esa manera. Por unos segundos sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia la imagen de Hermione bajando por las escaleras hasta aterrizar en sus brazos. "¡Basta!"

-¡Tierra llamando a Harry James Potter!

-¿Qué? ¡Nada, yo no he dicho nada y no he soñado nada! Ya estoy despierto, lo lograron.-Explotó inesperadamente el pelinegro.

Lily y James intercambiaron un par de miradas cómplices y luego estallaron en carcajadas. Harry decidió hacer caso omiso de lo que estaba presenciando. Trató de mantener una expresión neutra. "¿Los hombres no se sonrojan o sí?" Se preguntó preocupado el ojiverde. "Concentración, exacto. Mis padres no se pueden enterar nunca de qué soñé y peor con quién lo soñé. Harry deja de hacerle caso a tu soberano estúpido inconsciente. ¡Por el amor de dios que Hermione recién comienza a ser tu amiga!"

-¿Podemos ir al punto de una vez?-Pidió Harry. Entre más rápido terminara con aquella conversación, más rápido podría ir a tomar una fría ducha que le devolviera su sentido común.

-¡Alégrate hijo, son buenas noticias!-Replicó James.

-¿Ah si?

-Pues claro cielo, tu reunión con el joven Neville Longbottom salió de maravilla. Tu padre ha conseguido los materiales y Vernon se ha llevado una buena reprimenda.-Aclaró Lily con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me parece estupendo. Por fin podremos terminar los trabajos a tiempo, antes del gran evento aunque no tenga fecha exacta aún.-Respondió Harry un poco más tranquilo.

-Pero eso no es todo.-Añadió emocionado su padre, mientras entrelazaba su mano derecha con la mano izquierda de su esposa.

-¿Ah no?-Se extrañó el adolescente. "¿Qué otra cosa podría haber ocurrido?"

-Pues es mi turno de agradecer todo tu trabajo duro y buena voluntad durante todo este tiempo.-Anunció James.

Por un momento Harry se alegró internamente. "¡Una recompensa para mí! ¿Qué será? ¿Vacaciones, mi viaje a Liverpool o a Londres?" Por tan sólo cinco segundos, Harry albergó la esperanza en su joven corazón de que su padre le ofrecería la oportunidad de estudiar la profesión que él realmente deseaba ejercer.

-Después de pensarlo bastante, he decidido que es hora de darte un asenso.

-¿Un asenso?-Balbució Harry. Esto no estaba saliendo de acuerdo con el plan.- ¿Eso qué implica?

"Momento, yo no quiero saber la respuesta a esa pregunta. No quiero."

-Nada del otro mundo pero es una gran responsabilidad y te la mereces, hijo. Es un agrado anunciarte que estás a cargo del arreglo y decoración del cuarto de la señorita Hermione Granger. Yo no meteré mis narices en ese asunto, a menos que quieras mi consejo pero en esa área tú eres el jefe.

"¡Yo, el jefe! Esto no puede estar ocurriendo. Yo odio este trabajo, no puedo estar a cargo, es inverosímil." Gritaba la cabeza de Harry.

-Eeh, te lo agradezco muchísimo padre. Pero no puedo aceptarlo, no soy el indicado para el trabajo. Tú lo harías perfecto.

-¡Tonterías Harry! Estos últimos días me has demostrado que ya eres un hombre, que sabes enfrentarte a situaciones difíciles y tomar decisiones maduras así como las correctas. Y no te preocupes por ser tan joven en este cargo. Una habitación no necesita tantos obreros, te dejaré uno o dos como máximo. Tú estás calificado para hacer la mayor parte, te he enseñado bien.

-Si lo pones de ese modo…-El ojiverde no quería decepcionar a su padre. "No puedo creer que lo esté siquiera considerando".

-Tu padre tiene razón, cielo. Es una excelente idea. Te dará independencia y tu padre se verá más aliviado de todo el trabajo que tiene que hacer.-Respaldó Lily a su esposo.

-Pero hay un problema. Yo soy un chico…

-Eso ya lo sabemos Harry, nadie lo ha puesto en duda.-James comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Su hijo realmente estaba extraño el día de hoy.

-…Y no sé nada de chicas. ¿Cómo voy a saber decorar su cuarto?-A Harry le aterraba la idea. "¡No seas tan cobarde!"

-Hijo no seas absurdo. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que no había pensado en eso? La señorita Hermione ha aceptado colaborar contigo todo el tiempo que necesites. Estarán trabajando codo a codo todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Pan comido. ¿Tenemos un acuerdo entonces?

La cabeza de Harry daba vueltas, demasiadas vueltas para su gusto. Ni siquiera se percató que le estaba estrechando la mano a su padre. Esto iba a ser sumamente difícil. El problema no era Hermione, al contrario, le gustaba cada vez más su compañía. ¿Qué diría Malfoy? Harry se daba cuenta de cómo la miraba el rubio. No necesariamente era amor, el ojverde aún no sabía lo que era. Sólo sabía que esa mirada significaba que Draco Malfoy consideraba a Hermione Granger de su propiedad. El diablo apoderándose del ángel. "¡De una buena vez por todas basta!"

-A todo esto cariño, yo si fuera tú me asearía, me vestiría como corresponde y saldría corriendo lo más rápido posible por la puerta.-Le aconsejó Lily.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tu primera reunión como encargado del proyecto comienza en una hora más con la señorita Hermione.-Le dijo James.

0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o

Se revolvió por enésima vez el cabello con su mano derecha, Harry estaba definitivamente ansioso. Ahora, que estaba a tan sólo dos metros de la puerta de entrada, lo estaba aún más. Subió los pequeños escalones de dos en dos, tratando de no romper uno de los maceteros a su paso. Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a tocar el timbre, el joven pelinegro dudó. Dio media vuelta, su espalda apuntando hacia la puerta. Harry trataba de calmar su respiración, revisó su atuendo, limpió la gotita de sudor que se asomaba por su frente. No estaba listo pero iba a intentarlo.

-Buenos días señor Potter.-lo saludó aquella seria voz masculina- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

-Buenos días Charles, tengo una reunión con la señorita Granger.-Replicó Harry.

-Por supuesto, lo recibirá en la terraza dentro de unos minutos. Haga el favor de seguirme.

Charles bien sabía que Harry no necesitaba una escolta, la casa la conocía como la palma de su mano. Aun así, el protocolo debía ser respetado. Al ojiverde le sorprendió que la castaña lo recibiera en aquel sitio. ¿Cómo había adivinado que le gustaba tanto? Todo estaba tal como él y su padre lo habían dejado. Pasaron por la gran puerta de vidrio, cubierta por unas inmensas cortinas de velo blanco. Inmediatamente, su nariz se llenó de un delicioso aroma de lirios, jazmines y rosas. Su corazón dio un pequeño brinco al reconocer la rosa blanca que le había regalado a Hermione hacía un par de semanas, en un delicado macetero.

-Póngase cómodo, la señorita Granger no tardará.

Harry asintió y se sentó en el sillón más próximo, frente a una pequeña mesa de jardín hecha de vidrio. En ésta había un libro que se veía prácticamente nuevo. La portada rezaba "Cumbres Borrascosas" por Emily Brontë. ¡Así que Malfoy se estaba saliendo con la suya! Guiado por la simple curiosidad, lo abrió y lo hojeó. No sabía de qué se trataba, solamente le llamaba la atención que la ojimiel leyera ese tipo de novelas. Corría la voz que era una novela bastante escandalosa. Hermione si era una muchacha especial. Súbitamente, Harry se encontró con la primera página donde Draco había escrito una dedicatoria. ¡Por supuesto!

_Para mi dulce Hermione,_

_Con el fin de verte muchas tardes más al borde del río mientras tu mirada se pierde en aquel mar de fantasías. Incluso si tu belleza no se compara con la de todas las heroínas. ¿Aceptarías asistir al baile de primavera que ofreceremos este viernes_ _como mi acompañante?_

_Siempre tuyo, Draco._

¡Qué horror! Harry sentía como la rabia le quemaba el estómago, especie de patán, ricachón pomposo...el pelinegro devolvió bruscamente el libro a su lugar mientras mascullaba en voz baja una serie de insultos.

Unos segundos después, Hermione apareció en la terraza. Harry se volteó bruscamente para verla, sus ojos la buscaban con una ferocidad que le asustó. Llevaba sus ondulados cabellos atados en un complicado moño, seguramente para no sentir demasiado calor. Para la ocasión había escogido una delicada blusa blanca con bordados y una falda roja tableada hasta las rodillas. El ojiverde no podía dejar de admirarla. Se levantó para saludarla y tal como casi ocurre en su sueño, se atreve a posar suavemente sus labios sobre su mano derecha. La castaña no se molestó, al contrario, sus mejillas adoptaron un ligero tono rosa.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar, Harry. Seguramente te habrás aburrido mucho.

-No hay problema.-El aludido le sonrió.

Acto seguido tomaron asiento el uno frente al otro en los sillones de la terraza. Una criada entró y le preguntó a la castaña si deseaba su desayuno servido en ese lugar. Ésta asintió y agradeció suavemente. En ese minuto Harry se percató que había olvidado desayunar. ¡Qué tonto! Con todo el apuro...No obstante le extrañó que su madre no se lo recordara, ella nunca dejaba que él o su padre salieran de casa con el estómago vacío. El ojiverde rogó silenciosamente para que el hambre que estaba experimentando en ese instante no fuera descubierto por Hermione. Sería absolutamente vergonzoso y maleducado.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Le preguntó la ojimiel al ver que se había perdido en sus pensamientos con una mueca en el rostro.

-Es sólo que no debería haber venido tan pronto.-Respondió incómodo.

-Tonterías, llegas a tiempo, fuiste muy puntual.-Lo reconfortó.

-Debería haber esperado a que desayunaras primero.-Se reprochó Harry.

-¿Por qué? Eso no tiene sentido, te invité a desayunar. Relájate, Harry por favor, si yo no muerdo.

El adolescente suspiró y sin esperarlo, se perdió en aquellos hermosos ojos color miel. Aquel contacto visual fue roto por la criada, quien había vuelto con un suculento desayuno para dos personas. Harry comenzaba a sentirse mejor...

-Lo siento, es que estoy realmente nervioso. Esto es nuevo para mí.- Confesó avergonzado.

-Para mí también, es emocionante. Nunca antes había podido decorar a mi gusto mi habitación y me encanta que tú seas quien me ayude a hacerlo.

En ese minuto Harry se dijo que pondría todo su esfuerzo y dedicación en el proyecto, sería su regalo para Hermione.

0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o

Una vez que Harry atravesó la puerta de entrada de la familia Granger comenzó inmediatamente a correr por el sendero. Sentía como la adrenalina chorreaba por sus venas mientras que su corazón latía desaforado. Se sentía bien, demasiado bien. Había pasado toda la mañana con Hermione, hablando de todo y nada. Conociéndose, planeando la decoración de la pieza y riéndose sin poder parar. Harry había prometido traer un par de bosquejos basándose en lo que la castaña quería para sus aposentos, su madre le ayudaría a dibujarlos. Estaba ansioso por comenzar los trabajos, con la escusa de pasar más tiempo con la chica y de hacerla reír como lo había hecho toda la mañana. ¡Dios, cómo adoraba aquella sonrisa! La acaba de descubrir esa mañana y no se le podía borrar de la cabeza. Cuando estaba con la ojimiel, al pelinegro le daba la sensación de que podía ser finalmente él mismo, sin la presión "de qué dirán" o "de lo que se espera de mí". No habían diferencias sociales en su burbuja, eran sólo Harry y Hermione, dos adolescentes llenos de vida y de intereses comunes, quienes estaban luchando por forjar una gran amistad.

Harry apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza, eran suyos y nadie más por el momento los podía conocer. Iba a encontrarse con Ron, su mejor amigo lo necesitaba. Luna Lovegood había regresado a Maidstone, de hecho al enterarse de la llegada de Hermione, una semana después de que ella partiera, había decidido invitarla a almorzar ese mismo día. Por lo que, Harry acudía al desesperado llamado de su amigo y a la vez le permitía a Hermione alistarse con toda tranquilidad. Unos minutos más tarde, el adolescente se encontraba en la entrada de la humilde casa del pelirrojo. En la entrada lo recibió una sonriente pero agotada Ginny. Harry se acercó a ella y le dio un cariñoso abrazo.

-¡Wow! Alguien está de muy buen humor el día de hoy.-Le dijo la hermana menor de Ron una vez que se separaron.

Harry se limitó a encogerse de hombros y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal todo Gin?-Preguntó por cortesía.

-Bien, exceptuando que mi madre me trata como una completa esclava.-Se lamentó la chica.

-¡Te oí Ginevra Weasley!-Gritó la señora Weasley desde la cocina-¡Deja ya de quejarte con Harry para que pueda darle un beso de bienvenida!

-Mejor no desobedecerla, se puede poner peor.-Bromeó Harry-Luego hablamos Ginny.

Dicho esto se precipitó dentro de la casa, guiándose por el olor de los famosos bollos de la señora Weasley recién horneados.

-¡Ven aquí querido! Tanto tiempo sin verte, sigues creciendo pero estás cada vez más flacuchento. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? ¿Acaso Lily ya no te da de comer?

Harry sólo rodó los ojos, era la clásica conversación entre él y la madre de Ron cada vez que venía de visita. Se limitó a escuchar los alegatos de la señora Weasley, mal que mal era prácticamente su segunda madre. Quince minutos más tarde y luego de comerse tres bollos que la señora Weasley prácticamente le había encajado en su pobre mandíbula, pudo ir con Ron. Descubrió que hacía dos horas se había encerrado en su habitación, no quería hablar con nadie y su familia no sabía por qué. Golpeó suavemente la puerta de madera de la habitación del pelirrojo con la mano derecha. No hubo respuesta, lo intentó de nuevo. Esta vez se escuchó un gruñido.

-¡Déjenme en paz de una buena vez! Dije que quiero estar solo...

-Ron, soy yo Harry ábreme la puerta.

-Lo siento, en otro momento, ahora no me siento bien.-Respondió melodramáticamente el susodicho.

-¡Vamos Ron! No seas un imbécil, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. No tiene que ser tan grave después de todo, el mundo aún no se acaba.

-¡Qué absurdo! ¡Ni siquiera puedo ser miserable en mi propia casa sin que me sermoneen!-Gritó Ron al otro lado de la puerta-Claro que mi mundo se acaba. La señorita Luna...

-¡Hey cálmate! ¿Acaso vamos a tener este tipo de conversación a gritos entre la puerta?-Lo interrumpió Harry.

-Eh, no claro que no. Pasa.-Dijo más calmado.

La habitación de Ron estaba hecha un desastre. Su única almohada yacía destrozada y repartida en un centenar de plumas por el piso. La cama estaba revuelta, los cajones de su pequeño escritorio estaban completamente revueltos, mostrando papeles desordenados y rasgados. En un viejo cubo de basura, Harry distinguió una pila de cenizas aún fresca. Al parecer Ron había matado el tiempo haciendo una fogata. Todo el escenario se volvía más tétrico a causa de la oscuridad. El pelirrojo se había rehusado a abrir las cortinas, menos las pocas ventanas que tenía. Harry miró extrañado a su mejor amigo. ¿Qué podía ser tan terrible? Mientras esperaba que Ron se decidiera a hablar se sentó en el borde de su cama.

-He visto a la señorita Luna, tuve que ir a buscarla a la estación de trenes.-Suspiró el hermano mayor de Ginny.

-Eso es estupendo, ¿Dónde está el problema?

-Todo comenzó cuando fui a depositar las maletas a su habitación. Nos quedamos solos, no podía desperdiciar aquella oportunidad...

_**Flash back**_

_-Aquí está perfecto Ronald, muchísimas gracias.-Le dijo Luna con una cálida sonrisa. _

_Estaba realmente cansada y deseaba que Ron se fuera pronto para poder recostarse. Habían sido un par de semanas muy duras. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo se mantuvo en su lugar, sin moverse ni un solo milímetro. A la joven le dio la impresión que estaba pidiendo permiso para decir algo._

_-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo Ronald?-A Luna le divertía llamarlo por su nombre completo, a éste no le molestaba porque sólo ella lo llamaba así. Para él era especial._

_-La verdad es que si señorita Luna...Verá yo, la verdad, me alegra mucho que haya vuelto.-Balbuceó torpemente._

_-Yo también me alegro de estar de vuelta.-Respondió Luna dulcemente tratando de esconder su tristeza. _

_-No, usted no entiende. Todo este tiempo ha sido una agonía para mí, no verla todas las mañanas al borde del lago, por las tardes recogiendo moras y por las noches escuchar sus cantos a la luz de la luna.-Ron no podía esconder su nerviosismo._

_Luna estaba estupefacta, esto no le podía estar pasando a ella, luego de todo lo que había tenido que vivir en París. ¡Era tan injusto! Su amado Ronald estaba a punto de declarase. ¡Cómo le habría encantado escuchar esas palabras tres meses atrás! No obstante, ese día la dolía demasiado, era a penas soportable. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil? Ron no se merecía que ella le mintiera y que le rompiera el corazón. Por más que no quisiera, Luna sabía que era su deber._

_-Ronald, espera..._

_-No señorita, yo sé que usted prefiere que la tutee pero yo no puedo hacerlo. ¿Sabe por qué?_

_La susodicha negó con la cabeza._

_-Porque usted es el ser más perfecto que yo he jamás conocido. Es hermosa, inteligente, graciosa, distinguida y delicada. No puedo seguir guardando todo lo que siente mi corazón por usted, señorita Luna. La verdad es que estoy sinceramente enamorado de usted._

_A esas alturas tibias lágrimas descendían por el pálido rostro de la joven rubia. El silencio entre los dos se volvía insoportable. Pero, ¿Qué podía decirle? Todo lo que ella podía expresarle lo haría sufrir, se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. _

_-Ronald, yo no sé qué decir. No merezco tanto halago de tu parte._

_-¡Señorita Luna! ¿Cómo puede decir eso? Soy yo el que no merece tan maravillosa criatura. Sé que soy sólo un pobre obrero que no tiene nada que ofrecerle. Pero soy honrado y trabajador. Lucharé por usted, por su amor, para ser digno de su familia. ¿Podrá usted esperarme hasta entonces?_

_El corazón de Ron latía a mil por hora, la adrenalina chorreaba por sus venas, ya no balbuceaba y las gotitas de sudor de su frente habían desaparecido. Se sentía bien, se sentía por primera vez un hombre seguro de sí mismo. Aprovechando toda su osadía, limpió las lágrimas que se precipitaban por el rostro de su amada y le sonrió._

_Súbitamente Luna suspiró y detuvo la mano varonil que subía y bajaba por su mejilla tratando de secar su dolor. Sería un alma en pena, se castigaría por su pecado._

_-Ronald, ya es suficiente.-Lo interrumpió suavemente-Lo siento, pero yo no puedo._

_Ron se alejó automáticamente dos pasos de ella, acercándose cada vez más a la puerta de la habitación. ¿Había escuchado bien?_

_-¿Perdón señorita?_

_-Es muy bonito todo lo que has dicho, yo también te quiero muchísimo.-El rostro del adolescente se iluminó.-Pero sólo como un amigo, el mejor de todos._

_Ron vio como Luna desviaba la mirada hacia la ventana mientras que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Los oídos le zumbaban, le temblaban las manos, las piernas le fallaban. ¿Qué había hecho mal?_

_-Si es por la falta de dinero y de título de mi familia puedo arreglarlo. Yo..._

_-¡No!-Lo volvió a cortar. Quería terminar luego con aquella conversación, se le estaba volviendo imposible guardar la mente fría y el corazón insensible. Por eso le mintió una vez más.- No es eso, tú bien sabes que no. Yo no puedo corresponderte. No me gusta tener que ponerlo de esta forma pero sólo así sufrirás menos. Yo no te amo y nunca podré hacerlo, ¿me entiendes?_

_-¿Cómo puede decir que de esta manera sufriré menos? ¿Acaso no ve que usted es la única? Usted me ha robado el corazón, hasta que yo no haya robado el suyo seré un ser inerte. Usted me ha enviado a lo más profundo de las tinieblas._

_-¡Calla! No me hagas esto más difícil. Hay tantas niñas bonitas en Maidstone, seguro que cualquier estaría encantada de ser tu esposa. Yo..._

_-No es necesario señorita Luna. El minuto que usted me rechazó, comenzó mi desdicha.-Fue su turno de interrumpirla esta vez._

_Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Quería gritar pero la moral no se lo permitía. Su padre, su madrastra, los criados la escucharían y se armaría un mayor escándalo. No quería eso, debía mantener la compostura en sociedad, especialmente bajo los nuevos términos. Por lo que se limitó a murmurarle con un tono agrio porque estaba herida y se sentía sucia._

_-Vete. Sal de mi habitación ahora mismo. Para mí esta conversación nunca ha ocurrido. Muchas gracias Ronald por tu ayuda, que tengas un buen día._

_Lo ojos de Ron se tiñeron del mismo color que sus cabellos. El pecho le dolía, los músculos se le tensaron, la rabia y el odio lo estaban consumiendo. Luego vendrían la pena y la soledad pero en ese instante él no podía sentirlo. Por lo que se dejó llevar por sus instintos básicos. Alcanzó la delicada manilla de la puerta, la giró abriendo así la puerta. Salió lo más rápido que pudo y una vez fuera cerró la puerta con un portazo. Luna vio al hombre del que estaba profundamente enamorada esfumarse de su habitación. Su aroma quedó suspendido en el aire por unos segundos más. Luego, éste desapareció también. En ese momento la manilla de porcelana cayó al piso de madera a causa del portazo y se rompió en mil pedazos._

_**Fin Flash Back **_

Harry había escuchado a su amigo en silencio durante todo ese tiempo. Pobre Ron...Seguramente Luna ni se lo imaginaba pero aquello que su amigo le había confesado era lo más valiente que él jamás había hecho. Se sentía realmente apenado y se le estrujaba el corazón al pensar que él mismo podría encontrarse algún en la misma situación que su mejor amigo. ¿Cómo podía aconsejarlo y consolarlo? Harry se sentía la persona menos experimentada del mundo en esa materia. Sin embargo tenía que intentarlo, no perdía nada incluso tal vez aprendería algo por su cuenta.

-Ron lo siento muchísimo. Sé que tiene que haber sido extremadamente difícil.

-No tiene importancia, está claro que soy el ser humano más mediocre de la tierra.-Se lamentó el pelirrojo.

-¡No digas eso! Es tu primera caída pero puedes levantarte. Es más yo te ayudaré...-Lo incentivó el pelinegro.

-No te ofendas hermano pero creo que hasta yo en materia de "señoritas" tengo mayor experiencia.-Se burlo Ron.

-¿Y tú cómo puedes estar tan seguro?-Contraatacó el ojiverde.

Ron lo miró impactado. ¿Qué diablos...?

-Lo primero-Prosiguió Harry- es redefinir tu plan de conquista.

-¿Mi plan de conquista?-Su mejor amigo estalló en una gigantesca carcajada.

-¿Quieres que te ayude o no?-Harry estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. Ron asintió avergonzado- Vamos a ir paso a paso...

**She seems a million miles away**

Ella parece estar a un millón de millas**  
****When she walks by**

Cuando camina**  
****You don't know what to say**

Tú no sabes qué decir**  
****You gonna make a move**

Vas a hacer un movimiento**  
****You better make it now**

Mejor lo haces ahora**  
****And don't be afraid**

Y no tengas miedo**  
****'Cause love will show you how**

Porque el amor te mostrará cómo

-¡Por favor Harry! ¿De dónde has sacado tanta cursilería? O estás leyendo demasiadas novelas o...-Ron se asombró ante el hilo de sus pensamientos por lo que no logró verbalizarlos.

-¡O qué! Mira yo creo que fue muy valiente de tu parte confesarle todo a Luna pero tal vez no fue el momento ni el modo apropiado. Quizás debas empezar de nuevo desde cero...

**You take that first step**

Tomas ese primer paso**  
****Ask her out and treat her like a lady**

Invítala a salir y trátala como una dama**  
****Second step**

Segundo paso**  
****Tell her she's the one you're dreaming of**

Dile que ella es la persona con la que tú has estado soñando**  
****Third step**

Tercer paso**  
****Take her in your arms and never let her go**

Tómala en tus brasos y nunca la dejes ir**  
****Don't you know step by step**

No sabes acaso que paso a paso**  
****Step by step**

Paso a paso**  
****You'll win her love**

Ganarás su amor

-Tal vez tengas algo de razón Harry.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Ella venía recién llegando de su viaje, estaba cansada, quizás que problemas tuvo y no estaba en las mejores circunstancias para lidiar con tu desesperado corazón en llamas.

-¡Hey! No seas así. Además, ¿De dónde has salido tan romántico tú?

**She looks too beautiful to touch**

Ella se ve demasiado hermosa para tocarla**  
****But your heart keeps talking to you now**

Pero tu corazón te sigue hablando**  
****Don't give up**

No te rindas**  
****You think you see something in her eye**

Piensas que ves algo en sus ojos**  
****But you will never know until you try**

Pero nunca lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes

-Harry me estás asustando. ¿No será que te estás ena...?

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora Ron?-Lo interrumpió Harry sin querer escuchar sus suposiciones. Ni él mismo sabía de dónde había sacado tanta inspiración...

-Sí, claro. Muchísimas gracias, eres un gran amigo.-Respondió Ron mientras se daban un abrazo.-A propósito, ¿Dónde has estado esta mañana?

-Emm, bueno este...¡Trabajando! ¿Qué más podría estar haciendo? Mi padre me ha ascendido por lo que tengo demasiada presión.- Harry comenzaba a sentirse realmente incómodo.

-Wow, felicitaciones. Creo que ahora voy a tratar de dormir un poco, estoy realmente agotado.-Dijo el pelirrojo entre bostezos.

-No hay problema. A más tarde.

El ojiverde cerró sigilosamente la puerta de la habitación de su mejor amigo. Se despidió de Ginny y de la señora Weasley quienes estaban lavando la ropa sucia de los Malfoy, Lovegood, Longbottons y quien sabe cuántas familias más. Se dirigió directo hacia su casa, seguramente sus padres lo bombardearían con un montón de preguntas, lo soportaría. Lo único que tenía en mente era comenzar a dibujar los bosquejos para Hermione. De alguna u otra manera deseaba deslumbrarla.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Ok! no saben el alivio que esta actualizacion me produce. Tenia un enorme cargo de conciencia, gigantescooooooo! pero volvamos al capitulo. Espero que se hayan dado cuenta que el HHr va en progreso. yo se que deben estar odiando por el R/L, voy a recibir los peores insultos de la historia. solo por compasion (si todavia les queda un poco para esta terrible traidora) les pido que me entiendan, yo sé lo que hago, lo verán en un par de capitulos más. Además si se fijan en la clasificacion de la historia es romance y DRAMA. Ahora no se olviden de la carta en el escritorio de neville porque es CRUCIAL! y comiencen a fabricar compasion para neville que el no tiene la culpa. la malvada soy yo quien dirige sus movimientos.

Ahora! muchas gracias a ti, si a ti porque estas leyendo a estas alturas de la historia luego de 3 meses de mi ausencia. Esto va dedicado a ti que todavia lees mi mensaje. Y te pido una gota mas de paciencia en 9 dias tengo mi prueba final escrita de FRANCES, oh dios! y la primera semana de diciembre el oral. les pido que me manden buenas vibras para qu tenga el mejor de los exitos. despues de eso chao colegio!! y haré lo posible para avanzar cada ratito libre. les digo que SI O SI tendran noticias mias en diciembre si no logro actualizar en noviembre. Ah si!! CRUCIAL PARA LA HISTORIA. se preguntarán pq abandoné a Malfoy pues muy simple...necesito que voten en mi perfil en mi nuevo Poll o encuesta para que me ayuden a decidir que hago con el personaje. Mi actualizacion y mi historia esta en sus manos asi que por favor VOTEN!

El que sea lo suficientemente generoso y tenga el mejor corazon del mundo puede que me deje un review. y ese review será respondido! Los quiero muchisimo! Gracias si siguen aqui.

Cam-tz

P.D: no se olviden de votar en mi perfil!!!

P.D2: voten, por el bien de draquito.

P.D3: voten si aman a ese rubio.

P.D4: vo...Camila callateeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ok.


	5. MUY IMPORTANTE!

Querido lector(a),

Por lo general yo nunca publico una nota, siempre publico mi capitulo. Sin embargo, es de mi extremo desagrado informarte que esto es una verdadera emergencia. En la presente, explicaré lo más claramente posible el por qué de mi retrazo así como el objetivo de este humilde mensaje.

En primer lugar, es mi deber agradecerte por todo el apoyo durante la historia y especialmente estos últimos meses en los que estuve estudiando arduamente para sobresalir en mi examen final de FRANCES. Para mi alivio, todo mi duro trabajo rindió frutos y no me podría haber ido mejor (dejemos las formalidades de lado y digamos que: ME FUE INCREIBBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!).

Una vez aquel trámite finalizado, me dediqué al quinto capítulo de esta historia. Sin embargo, me surgió otro problema. Quizás debería haber sido más responsable y haber comentado mi situación cuando actualicé por última vez…En ese minuto no me pareció necesario preocuparlos más de lo necesario (además no estaba confirmado y no tenía permiso para revelarlo). El caso es que en febrero, dejaré Chile y me iré a vivir a EEUU con toda mi familia. Es un gran cambio pero estoy muy contenta con ello, a pesar de tener que dejar aquí muy buenos amigos y al resto de mi familia. Lo que quiero decir, para ir al grano, es que se me vino la mudanza encima. Tuve que lidiar rápidamente con las despedidas, los trámites, la visa, buscar casa, colegios etc etc. No saben los agotada y estresada que estoy. Mi casa es un caos. Los artículos que nos llevamos a Washington partieron recién en barco hace dos días. Todavía nos queda deshacernos de muchísimas cosas. He aquí la razón de mi vergonzoso atraso.

En segundo lugar, está el problema con el computador. Desde un principio sabíamos que lo íbamos a vender ya que tenemos la intención de llevarnos lo menos posible (sobre todo artículos electrónicos porque no vale la pena). No obstante, aquello no era un inconveniente porque me quedaba con él hasta fines de enero. Al parecer mi mala suerte persiste y antes de ayer (jueves 15 de enero), el día que contaba respaldar el archivo que contiene el capitulo 5, hubo un gran pana eléctrica en mi casa y mi computador comenzó a funcionar muy mal. En este minuto lo están arreglando. Espero no haber perdido mi capitulo porque lo tenía prácticamente listo. Ahora, crucen los dedos para que lo recupere. Sino, volveré a escribir el capítulo. Una última cosa, subo esta nota desde el computador portátil de mi padre. El problema es que el se va a EEUU antes (el jueves) por lo que a partir de esa fecha me quedo sin computador. Me temo que si no recupero el archivo voy a tener que escribir a mano y después pasarlo a computador.

Espero que sepan entender mi penosa situación, ni se imaginan lo frustrada que estoy. Especialmente porque no he parado de fallarles durante los últimos capitulo. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para compensarlos lo antes posible. Y no crean que al cambiarme de mi país voy a abandonar esta historia ( NOOOO SEÑOR). A penas encuentre un computador que pueda usar o tenga mi nuevo computador en mi nuevo hogar, tendrán la preciada actualización. Ese día remplazaré la nota por el capitulo 5 y todo seguirá su curso normal.

Sin nada más que agregar, me despido, sin antes agregar lo apenada y avergonzada que estoy. Cualquier duda o consulta, ya saben cómo contactarme.

Atentamente,

Su fiel servidora: Cam-tz

P.D: por favor sigan votando en mi perfil porque hay dos opciones que van empatadas (jajajajaja) y necesito decidirme pronto!!!!! De antemano gracias.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** Como todos bien sabemos las bases de esta historia y sus personajes no pertenecen y nunca lo harán...solamente a veces me pasa que, inevitablemente, imagino que me pertenecen.**

**Por dios! Soy la peor escritora de fanfiction ever! Nunca en la historia de los nunca creí que me fuese a costar tanto actualizar. Mis más sinceras disculpas, nunca pensé que los abandonaría por tanto tiempo. Como dije en el mensaje anterior...este capitulo estaba listo hacía meses pero durante la mudanza tuvo un accidente cibernético y perdí TODO el archivo. Asi que lo tuve que escribir todo de nuevo, a penas mis padres me regalaron un computador para mi cumpleaños en abril pasado! En fin...no sólo me atasqué en el proceso pero el cambio de vida y todo lo que conlleva me ha tenido muy ocupada. Aunque Miley Cirus ande cantando por el mundo "it's a party in the USA" con esa voz chillona e insoportable (perdon si estoy ofendiendo a alguna o algun fan de miley cirus), pues para mi no es el caso. **

**Sin más bla bla patetico de mi parte: Let's read!**

**Y claro: esto vas para uds que siguen leyendo, aun cuando yo no veia el dia en que finalmente pudiese subir el capitulo. You're the best!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: L'essentiel est invisible aux yeux (Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos)**

Hacía ya un mes que Hermione vivía en Maidstone junto a sus padres, lejos de la bulliciosa y dinámica capital en donde los segundos eran oro y el tiempo no descansaba. Aquello no quería decir que a la castaña le desagradara la ciudad, al contrario, había vivido ahí toda su vida y a veces echaba de menos la vida en la ciudad. Sin embargo, Hermione sentía que había algo que había perdido en el transcurso de su niñez y adolescencia. Quizás era la sensación de libertad que la embargaba en ese momento, no tener un plan que seguir para tener éxito durante la vida adulta (no es que las mujeres tuviesen muchas opciones después de todo…), ser ella misma y ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Sinceramente, la ojimiel se sentía aliviada porque no necesitaba lidiar las veinte y cuatro horas del día durante los siete días de la semana con la sociedad londinense, sus etiquetas, hipócritas conductas y rumores escandalosos por doquier. Lo que no sabía Hermione era que Maidstone como lo conocía iba a desaparecer. Su mundo estaba a punto de volverse increíblemente tormentoso y complicado.

La pureza del alma no se ve corrompida por las malas influencias en situaciones difíciles. Aquella pureza se pierde cuando las desgracias sobrepasan un alma debilitada y sin fuerzas para seguir adelante. En ese momento, uno deja de creer en si mismo y la única manera de evitar el envenenamiento del alma es que alguien más crea en ti.

---------------O--------------O------------O--------------O----------------O---------------O---------

No sabía que hora era, pero ya no le importaba. De lo que estaba segura era que no lo lograría conciliar el sueño. Fuera la hora que fuera sería mejor levantarse, buscar algo de comer y hacer algo productivo. Hermione abrió un poco más sus ojos, buscando un poco de luz natural capaz de entrar a su habitación. Nada, la obscuridad total. Tenía que ser muy temprano en la madrugada ya que aún no había amanecido y los pájaros no se habían puesto a cantar. La castaña maldijo fuertemente el dolor de cabeza que la atacaba siempre que no dormía la suficiente. Buscó en su mesita de noche una lámpara que pudiese encender. Lo hizo con muchísimo cuidado, consciente que esta era después de todo la tercera noche que pasaba en su nueva y renovada habitación. Harry había trabajado tan duro, y ella le estaba sumamente agradecida, no se perdonaría si lo estropease. A pesar de su súbito malhumor, el entorno en el que se encontraba la reconfortaba.

Harry había decidido traer la naturaleza a su pieza. Una vez ella le había dicho que nunca se cansaría de la belleza y fertilidad del lugar. Por lo que el pelinegro quiso inmortalizarla para ella, con el fin de que siempre la tuviese a su alcance cuando lo quisiera. La habitación había sido pintada en tonos cálidos, principalmente tonos naranja, procurando no cargarla mucho para no hostigar a Hermione. Las cortinas eran dobles, con un forro blanco intenso cubierto con un velo del mismo color bordado por Lily. La alfombra que Harry había elegido era suave y cálida, recordándole el pasto que cubría su nuevo hogar. Los muebles habían sido construidos a la medida, especialmente para ella. Aun así, lo que no dejaba de asombrar a Hermione era el mural que Lily había pintando y diseñado con la ayuda de Ginny y que se encontraba en la pared más grande de su cuarto, en donde estaba también su cama. Era como si los Potter le hubiesen regalado un refugio, en donde nunca tendría frío porque la naturaleza sería su cobijo. "Incluso daba la impresión de que… ¡No aquello era absurdo!" Se dijo la ojimiel.

Giró lentamente la manilla de su cuarto, procurando no hacer ruido. Luego bajó lentamente la majestuosa escalera de madera. A sus pies el gigantesco péndulo indicaba las tres de la mañana. Hermione hizo caso omiso de aquel detalle. No quería insistir sobre el hecho de que desde su llegada a Maidstone esta era la primera vez que su sueño había sido interrumpido tan temprano. Se dirigió a la cocina en busca de un vaso de leche y de unas cuantas galletas que ella había orneado la tarde anterior para la hora del té. Aprender a cocinar estaba dentro de los requisitos en su escuela. Su madre lo odiaba pero a ella le encantaba.

Sin embargo, cuando cruzó el Hall, se encontró con algo totalmente inesperado. Junto a la puerta yacía el elegante juego de maletas de su madre para dos semanas de viaje y las de su padre. Las reconocería en donde fuese. ¿Qué hacían allí a las tres de la mañana? ¿A dónde iban este vez? ¿Por qué no podía ir ella con ellos? Hermione estaba consciente de los cuantos viajes que habían realizado sus padres durante el último mes. Nunca se había discutido el asunto. La castaña asumía que era porque su padre debía ir a Londres para ocuparse de un par de negocios personalmente o de algunas reuniones de cierta importancia. Su madre probablemente lo acompañaba porque su padre se aburría solo durante su estadía en Londres. Mas en ese momento una sensación de angustia la invadío por completo, impidiéndole respirar con facilidad, casi nublando su vista. Sus padres nunca, durante sus diez y siete años de vida la habían dejado sola durante tanto tiempo sin avisarle. Claro, Hermione era consciente de que ya no era una niña y que no necesitaba siempre el cuidado de sus padres. Pero partir de manera incógnita en la mitad de la noche… Definitivamente algo iba muy mal.

-Hermione querida- Susurró su madre súbitamente, interrumpiendo así sus pensamientos- ¿Qué haces en pie a estas horas?

-Debería preguntarte lo mismo. ¿No crees madre?-Respondió con un tono más frío del que tenía planeado.

-Aquello no tiene importancia.-Le dijo evadiendo claramente su pregunta- Me preocupo por ti. ¿Acaso estás enferma? Tú no eres de las que anda merodeando en la mitad de la noche.

-Me encuentro perfectamente madre. Ahora que estás aquí me podrías explicar a dónde se dirigen padre y tú, por qué razón y por qué no me lo han dicho antes.-Exigió la castaña.

-Hermione, por favor seamos razonables…

-¡No madre! En este instante no tengo la paciencia para ser razonable. He aguantado tus escapadas con papá en secreto mientras yo me quedaba aquí. Nunca habíamos tenido secretos y ahora presiento que hay un mundo que nos separa.

-No exageres querida…Tienes tus amigos aquí, estabas redecorando tu habitación. Tu padre y yo pensamos que no notarías nuestra ausencia por un par de días. Además…

-¡Pues si la he notado y mucho!- Explotó Hermione- Nos vinimos a vivir aquí para ser una familia otra vez y ahora no los veo casi nunca. Y sé que hay algo que me estás ocultándome.

-Tonterías cielo…Deberías volver a la cama.

-Padre ya no maneja su auto y nunca bromea en la mesa. Tú te encuentras más cansada que nunca, he notado las ojeras y la preocupación en tu rostro y más que nada te escucho todas las noches llorar en tu habitación. ¡No me digas que no es cierto! ¿Qué ocurre mamá? ¿Qué es lo que es tan grave que no me puedes contar?

-Disculpe Señora Granger.- Intervino Charles- Lamento interrumpir pero el Señor Granger la espera en el auto. Todo está listo para su partida.

-Muchas gracias Charles. Estaré ahí enseguida. Necesito pedirte un último favor. ¿Podrías ocuparte de Hermione? No logro controlarla y se encuentra demasiado alterada la pobre.

Hermione recibió un beso de despedida en su frente y luego observó anonada como su madre entraba en el auto mientras que los criados transportaban sus maletas. Estaba tan dolida, su madre nunca la había tratado así. Y el dolor en su pecho no cesaba, mientras que las lágrimas parecían caer sin control. Serían dos semanas muy largas.

---------------O--------------O------------O--------------O----------------O---------------O---------

Se suponía que las semanas que vendrían serían las más felices de su vida y aun así no lograba calmarse. "¡Respira, inhala y exhala! Eso es, despacio." Se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez. No entendía por qué estaba tan nerviosa. ¿Cómo se pondría cuando tuviese que hacer lo mismo frente a cientos de personas? Le daría un colapso nervioso y después…No, no quería pensar en las consecuencias. Normalmente, ella era la valiente, la alegre, a la que nada le afectaba.

El estudio en donde se encontraba le parecía en ese momento una habitación minúscula. "¡Genial, ahora me voy a poner claustrofóbica!" La cabeza le daba vueltas, necesitaba sentarse, tomar aire o sino su almuerzo corría el riesgo de ser desparramado sobre la fina alfombra. Mas, sus piernas no deseaban detenerse. Fue en esas condiciones que Neville la encontró. A penas lo vio asomarse por aquella puerta de madera, ésta se abalanzó sobre él.

-¡Tú!-lo enfrentó- ¡¿Cómo te atreves dejarme sola durante todo este tiempo?! Me he estado volviendo loca.

-Wow, solo me fui por cinco minutos tal como lo prometí.-Respondió Neville suavemente.

-De todas formas ha sido insoportable.-Agregó de manera bastante caprichosa pero adorable.

Luna se acercó más a Neville hasta esconder sus rizos en su cuello. Él no dudó en abrazarla.

-Shhhh-Le repetía dándole palmaditas en la espalda.-Todo va a salir bien.

-Lo sé.-Se sinceró la rubia.-Es solo que…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tengo miedo.-Susurró Luna.

Neville se rió. ¡Dios como era feliz!

-¡No te rías de mi Neville Longbottom!-Lo reprimió la ojiazul.

A modo de disculpa Neville encontró una de sus delicadas manos y la besó suavemente. Luna se sonrojó.

-¿Lista?-Le preguntó ahora con un aire más serio.

Luna sonrió y giró la manilla del estudio. No sabía lo que le esperaba pero ya era demasiado tarde y no había vuelta atrás.

---------------O--------------O------------O--------------O----------------O---------------O---------

En el salón todos esperaban ansiosos. Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Fred y George no sabían por qué Neville les había pedido que vinieran a última hora sin que nadie supiera. Ron también había sido invitado pero aún se rehusaba a salir de la casa. Fred y George estaban en un rincón planeando lo que fuera que estuviesen planeando. Ginny se paseaba por el salón admirando la exquisita decoración. Harry y Hermione habían sido abandonados en el sofá. Harry no sabía cómo habían terminado el uno tan cerca del otro. No sólo el silencio le estaba siendo insoportable sino que también su proximidad con la castaña. Se veía preciosa como siempre; llevaba un vestido delgado en tonos verde pastel. Como estaba sentada la falda le cubría menos que de costumbre. Ser consciente de cada fracción de piel descubierta de Hermione que tocaba su pantalón era agonizante. Harry deseaba concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera Hermione pero le era imposible. Quizás hubiese sido más fácil si estuviesen conversando. Sin embargo, Hermione parecía tan triste y cansada esa mañana que Harry no encontraba el valor para preguntarle qué le ocurría en público.

Súbitamente, unos pasos se oyeron en el pasillos y para sorpresa de todos Neville no tardó en aparecer acompañado de Luna. Iban tomados de la mano; Luna se veía bonita como siempre pero un poco inquieta mientras que Neville simplemente irradiaba felicidad.

A Luna se le revolvía el estómago de solo pensar cómo explicaría lo que iban a anunciar. Ella estaba consciente de lo repentino que había sido todo. Pero el mundo tendría que entender su decisión y a partir de ese momento a una sola persona le tendría que rendir cuentas.

-Bienvenidos y disculpen por la demora-Comenzó Neville, miró a Luna y agregó-Tenía que arreglar unos asuntos.

-Supongo que se preguntarán por qué Neville les pidió que vinieran…-Dijo Luna.

Todos asintieron a moda de respuesta.

-Tampoco entiendo cual es el apuro.-Interrumpió George.

-¡George!-Se exclamó Ginny- ¡No seas maleducado! Agradece que no han invitado y que han decidido depositar su confianza en nosotros. Si no me equivoco se trata de algo importante ¿no?

-En efecto mi querida Ginny y por eso necesitamos que guarden el secreto.-Se precipitó a aclarar Luna.

-Sólo por un tiempo.-Recalcó Neville.

-¡Escúpela ya…!-Fred recibió una mirada inquisitoria de parte de Ginny.-Quiero decir, me está matando la curiosidad. ¿Podríamos proseguir?

-Muy bien, yo también estoy muy ansioso Fred.-Continuó Neville-Me es un agrado anunciar que Luna y yo nos vamos a casar.

Fred y George se echaron automáticamente a reír.

-¡Esta ha sido la mejor broma de la semana!-Gritaron los gemelos al unísono.

-Ejem.-Luna se aclaró la garganta-Esto no es ninguna broma. Neville será mi esposo y yo me convertiré en la señora Longbottom.

-¡Oh! Pues en ese caso acepten nuestras disculpas y más sinceras congratulaciones. Si nos disculpan tenemos otros asuntos que atender pues la realeza Malfoy espera. Nuestros labios están sellados.

Y con un última reverencia los gemelos Weasley se precipitaron hacia la puerta principal.

Ginny no pudo contener una risita.

-¿De verdad se van a casar? ¿Podré ayudar con la boda?.-Preguntó emocionada la pelirroja.

-Claro Ginny, en todo lo que tu quieras. Habíamos pensado con Luna que te podías encargar de la decoración. La ceremonia se efectuará en la iglesia y la fiesta aquí en mi casa.

-¡Wow! No puedo esperar a que mamá se entere. ¡Hay tanto para hacer! ¿Cuándo es la boda?

-Calma Ginny…-Pidió Luna- La boda será dentro de unas semanas, más precisamente el sábado 15 de julio. Sin embargo, anunciaremos oficialmente nuestro compromiso la noche del baile de primavera y el resto del pueblo se enterará para el carnaval de solsticio de verano.

-Harry…

Al escuchar que Neville lo llamaba, el pelinegro trató de concentrarse y asimilar lo que le estaban diciendo. Ron se moriría, le daría literalmente un ataque o algo por estilo. ¡Luna y Neville se iban a casar! ¿Cuándo comenzaron a cortejar? Harry conocía a Neville y sabía que él no casaría sin estar realmente enamorado. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de nada? Ni siquiera había estado seguro antes si Luna y Neville eran bueno amigos. De todas formas no era de su incumbencia…

-Eehm, si. ¡Felicitaciones Neville y Luna! Nos hacía falta una boda importante por estos lados.-Dijo Harry y era lo que realmente sentía.

-Gracias Harry.-Neville sonrió, tomando suavemente Luna por la cintura.- Has sido un gran amigo para mi…

"Oh oh, pensó el ojiverde, esto no se ve bueno."

-Como tu sabes yo no tengo hermano ni primos. Me harías aún más feliz si aceptaras ser mi padrino de bodas.

"¿Su qué? _¡Padrino de bodas imbécil! _Yo no puedo hacer eso. _Por supuesto que si, todo el mundo puede hacerlo. _Si pero yo no soy de clase alta y voy a hacer el ridículo frente a todo el mundo y … _Suficiente, es lo que Neville quiere y tu estás en deuda con él._ Estúpida consciencia."

-Claro Neville, sería un honor.

-¡Estupendo! Luego nos reuniremos y charlaremos sobre la boda.

-Felicidades Luna.-Dijo Hermione mientras la abrazaba.- Ustedes forman una hermosa pareja.

-¡Por favor! No somos nada fuera de lo común. Ahora que Neville hizo su pequeño anuncio yo tengo el mío. ¿Hermione serías mi dama de honor?

-¡Yo!-Se sorprendió la castaña- Pero…

-Nada de peros. ¿Tienes otra boda a la cual ir acaso?-Luna estaba volviendo a la normalidad; el nerviosismo había desaparecido.

-Eh no exactamente, aun así no creo que…

-¿Por mi? ¿Por favor? Eres lo más cercano que tengo a una mejor amiga.-Rogó la rubia.

Neville y Ginny no podían evitar reírse con la situación.

-Si lo pones así Lunita no me puedo negar.-Cedió finalmente Hermione.

-¡Perfecto! Entonces tú y Harry estarán trabajando codo a codo durante estás semanas para ayudarnos con la boda.

-¡¿Nosotros?! ¡Pero si no sabemos nada de boda!-Chillaron Harry y Hermione al unísono.

-¡Pero si tienen padres perfectos como ejemplo!

Hermione a modo de reflejo bajó la mirada. Ginny decidió romper el hielo:

-¡Será maravilloso! Iremos de compra para encontrar los mejores trajes, vestidos y todo lo que la boda requiere. ¡Estoy tan emocionada!

-Ginny, ya entendimos.-Aclaró Harry suavemente para no herirla.

-Claro, perdón. Los dejaré solos, mamá debe estar histérica pensando en donde me metí.-Se disculpó la pelirroja.

-Gracias Hermione y Harry por apoyarnos, no tienen idea lo importante que es esto para mi.-Confesó Luna-Bueno, para nosotros…

La castaña le sonrió buscando reconfortarla. Aun así, cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre los de la rubia, vieron un torbellino de emociones en ellos. Para su sorpresa, Hermione no logró leer lo que aquellos preciosos ojos azules trataban de decirle. Daba la impresión que escondían un secreto angustiante, como si hubiese algo que en el fondo de su ser estuviese atormentando a Luna. De súbito, un escalofrío la recorrió de los pies a la cabeza. ¿Acaso era ella la única que sentía aquel desasosiego? Podía percibir los indicios en el aire, no sólo en aquella habitación, pero por doquier. Hermione maldijo sus instintos. ¿Por qué no podían de una buena vez por todas darle una respuesta clara? Involuntariamente, su respiración, así como los latidos de su corazón, se aceleraron considerablemente. Cerró los ojos intentando mitigar el dolor intenso que de improviso atacó sus sienes. Sus piernas estaban perdiendo la facultad de sostenerla. La castaña agitó sus brazos en busca de apoyo. Cuando ya creía que simplemente caería dentro del abismo que se estaba formando a su alrededor, unos musculosos brazos vinieron a su socorro, sujetándola fuertemente por la cintura.

Luna se precipitó al lado de Hermione. Una temblorosa mano viajó hasta la frente de la ojimiel.

-¡Está hirviendo! Neville, necesito compresas frías de inmediato.-Ordenó una preocupada Luna-¿Hermione puedes oírme?

Mientras Hermione gemía y se revolvía en los brazos de Harry, éste la trasladó hasta el enorme sofá en el que habían estado sentados unos minutos antes.

-¡Harry! Necesito que la sueltes. El doctor no puede examinarla si la sigues abrazando de aquella manera.-Chilló la histérica ojiazul.

El pelinegro no se había percatado que su cuerpo aún cubría la mayoría del cuerpo de Hermione, como si quisiese arrullarla o protegerla. Se separó de ella al instante, aun si inexplicablemente, no tenerla cerca le producía un gran malestar. Los minutos que Luna pasó intentando bajarle la fiebre fueron insoportablemente largos. Hasta que finalmente Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente y tomó una enorme bocanada de aire.

-No quiero que ningún doctor me toque.-Susurró la castaña.

-¿Estás loca mujer? Tremenda escena que has armado. Por todo el susto que me has dado, no te voy a permitir salir de esta casa antes de que un especialista te haya examinado.-Argumentó Luna.

Con la ayuda de Harry y Neville, Hermione se incorporó suavemente, manteniendo el equilibrio gracias a ellos.

-¿Ves? Ya me siento perfectamente bien. Si llamas a un doctor crearás un escándalo mayor y luego todo el pueblo se enterará.

-¡No, no y he dicho que no!-La contradijo la rubia.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada suplicante a Harry.

-Yo la puedo llevar a casa y asegurarme de que permanezca en cama el resto del día, señorita Luna.-Ofreció el ojiverde.

Hermione le murmuró un silencioso "gracias".

-Luna, seamos razonables. Harry promete ir el mismo en busca de un médico en cosa de que la condición de Hermione empeore. ¿No es así Harry?-Propuso tranquilamente Neville.

Harry asintió sin quitar sus ojos de la castaña.

-¡Prométemelo Harry!

-Se lo prometo, señorita Luna.

-Agh, está bien.-Refunfuñó la rubia.-Te advierto que en un par de horas, cuando haya terminado con mis quehaceres, iré a visitarte para ver como sigues. Si no estás en tu cama descansando, vas a tener que atenerte a las consecuencias jovencita.

Hermione soltó un pequeña carcajada y abrazó a su amiga. Se le había olvidado lo que era sentir que alguien se preocupara así por otra persona. Tras una corta despedida, Hermione se dispuso a salir. Sin embargo, Harry la detuvo.

-¿Hacia dónde cree que va señorita Hermione?-Preguntó seriamente el ojiverde.

-Pues hacia la salida. ¿Acaso no me vas a llevar a casa?-Por un segundo Hermione creyó que lo que le había dado estaba afectando a Harry también.

Harry no respondió. Se acercó hacia donde Hermione estaba, indicándole con la mirada que no se moviera. La castaña quiso protestar pero Harry se lo impidió depositando su dedo índice sobre sus suaves labios. Súbitamente, los pies de la ojimiel habían dejado de tocar el suelo y se encontraron suspendidos en el aire.

-¡Bájame de una vez, Harry Potter! Es una orden. ¿Me oyes?-Gritó Hermione.

El pelinegro sonrió y mientras negaba con la cabeza, se despidió de unos satisfechos Neville y Luna.

Una vez afuera y a varios metros de la casa de Neville, Hermione dejó de protestar para cambiar de estrategia.

-Está bien Harry, ya has jugado a ser el héroe. ¿Puedo caminar ahora?-La ojimiel se estaba impacientando.

-Hermione, podrías hacerme el favor de relajarte un poco.

La castaña resopló exasperada. Fue ahí cuando se percató cuan fuerte se había estado aferrando al cuello de Harry. Sabía que Harry estaba acostumbrado a cargar todo tipo de cosas pesadas y que no debería asombrarse de que fuera capaz de cargarla tan fácilmente, pero no podía evitarlo.

Como si aquello fuera posible, Hermione sintió como Harry la acercaba aún más a su cuerpo. Se sorprendió cuan reconfortante era el calor que emanaba de él, solamente perceptible gracias a la cercanía que en ese momento compartían. Hermione no supo de dónde sacó el valor para hacer lo que hizo, pero deslizó dulcemente sus dedos un poco más arriba para explorar la nuca de Harry; su desordenado cabello negro era tan sedoso…

El ojiverde no pudo evitar pararse en seco ante aquella caricia. No era correcto, estaba prohibido, pero se sentía increíble y por aquella vez lo dejó pasar.

-No me lleves a casa, por favor.-Suplicó Hermione.

-¿Cómo?

-No me importa a donde vayamos. No quiero regresar a casa enseguida.

Harry leyó la angustia en aquellos ojos color miel y se le encogió el corazón. ¿Cómo aquella criatura tan hermosa y perfecta podía estar sufriendo tanto? Harry no tuvo el coraje de preguntárselo en aquel momento.

-Muy bien. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Quiero ir a un lugar en donde nadie nos encuentre. Quiero…

-Ya sé lo que necesitas.-La interrumpió Harry.-No te preocupes Hermione, todo va a estar bien.

El pelinegro sintió como silenciosas lágrimas comenzaban a mojar su camisa.

-Yo voy a cuidar de ti.-Agregó en un murmullo casi inaudible.

Guiada por un simple impulso, Hermione depositó un casto beso sobre la mejilla izquierda de Harry y luego refugió su cara en el cuello de éste. Y fue así, escuchando su respiración, impregnándose de su esencia, disfrutando de tan ansiado contacto, que Hermione finalmente se quedó profundamente dormida.

* * *

**Les agradecería infinitamente si se tomaran el tiempo de decirme que les parece hasta el minuto. Y el proximo capitulo se viene intenso!! aunque por favor perdonenme de ante mano porque no se cuando podré actualizar. He estado sumergida en un oceano de trabajo para el colegio y al mismo tiempo he tenido que trabajar en mis aplicaciones para la universidad(los primeros papeles los tengo que mandar el primero de noviembre y estoy hecha un atado de nervios). Muchas muchas gracias!**

**Les prometo que lo que si haré será responder reviews!!**

**Sin más que agregar,**

**Cam-tz**


	7. Chapter 6

**No saben lo aliviada que estoy de estar de vuelta! Estoy muy contenta de como salió este capitulo...espero que sinceramente les guste =D**

**Lamento la demora...ya saben cuales son mis excusas usuales. La buena noticia es que terminé mis postulaciones a la universidad!!!!!! Ahora solo falta que me acepten en alguna parte =S**

**La no tan buena noticia...es que en vez de estar subiendo este capitulo debería estar estudiando para historia y geografía porque tengo un gran examen mañana pero simplemente mi cerebro hace corto circuito(pequeño inconveniente).**

**Primero que nada quiero agradecerles a uds por ser mis increible y fieles lectores ( y a los nuevos también les doy credito). Infinitas gracias por sus reviews!!!!!**

**Aunque uds no lo crean, fanfiction es extraordinario...la razón? Pues este capitulo va dedicado (por una ocación muy muy especial) para tifa8(alias DQ) quien no solo leía este fic cuando vivía en venezuela sino que lo sigue leyendo. Y lo que hace todo tan especial, es que en septiembre por esas casualidades de la vida tuvo que venirse a vivir a Washington DC y fue a parar al mismo colegio que yo y al mismo curso....Sin saber quienes eramos nos hicimos amigas =D. Asi que gracias DQ por aguantarme, por hablar en español conmigo cuando todos hablan frances o ingles, por leer fanfiction en vez de hacer la tarea de matematicas y por reir conmigo. Espero que te guste. **

**En segundo lugar, un saludo especial para HelloGoodbye1 quien cumplirá 18 años este miercoles y por primera vez desde que nos conocemos no voy a estar ahi para celebrarlos con ella. Aun asi recuerda que te quiero muchisimo!!!!!!! y perdon por la cursileria del capitulo (ya vas a ver).**

**No nos olvidemos del disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece (hey, la trama si!!!), los personajes, todo lo relacionado con harry potter es de JK Rowling. Y aunque esté lo bastante chiflada como para declarar asi cmo asi que Dumbledore es gay(no tengo nada en contra, solo que me tomó muuuuuy de sorpresa aunque ya hayan pasado años), le estoy infinitamente agradecida por habernos regalado aquel universo.**

**Ejem....casi se me olvida la porción del titulo entre parentesis es parte de la letra de una canción de Colbie Caillat llamada "it stops today" (se las recomiendoooo). Y los primeros versos del capitulo son de una cancion de Supertramp llamada "Give a little bit"....crecí escuchando esa canción y le tengo mucha cariño. Si quieren pueden escuchar una versión más moderna e igual de buena, la de los Goo Goo Dolls!**

**Y ahora para su sanidad mental me voy a callar =D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Resoluciones (I just can't keep running away)**

_"I'll give a little bit_

_I'll give a little bit of my life for you_

_So give a little bit_

_Oh give a little bit of your time to me_

_See the man with the lonely eyes_

_Oh take his hand, you'll be surprised._

_Give a little bit_

_Give a little bit of your love to me_

_I'll give a little bit_

_I'll give a little bit of my life for you_

_Now's the time that we need to share_

_So find yourself, we're on our way back home."_

-Ni se te ocurra moverte, señorita.

-¿Por qué no?-Refunfuñó la castaña.-Me habré desmallado pero no estoy inválida.

-Shhh…Sólo te pedí que permanecieras recostada. ¿Acaso es mucho pedir?-Respondió el ojiverde.

Al ver que Hermione cedía y volvía a recostarse en la improvisada cama, Harry sonrió. Colocó una segunda almohada detrás de la nuca de Hermione y una vez seguro que ella estuviese completamente cómoda, le sirvió un gran vaso de agua y un pedazo de su pastel favorito recién preparado por Lily.

-¿Ves? Admite que no es tan terrible…

-Todo está absolutamente magnífico. Aun así no te tenías por qué molestarte, es más ya has hecho suficiente con sólo traerme aquí.-Confesó la ojimiel.

Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Ya entiendo de que se trata todo esto. Y pensar que la primera vez que te vi me convencí que eras la niña más malcriada del mundo. Nunca me imaginé que sacarías un carácter tan independiente.- Comentó Harry.

-¿Es eso lo primero que fui para ti? Una niña rica y malcriada…Ya entiendo porqué ni te querías acercar a mi cuando recién nos conocimos.- Recalcó una molesta Hermione.

Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, Harry comprendió que había cometido un grave error. ¿Cómo hacerle entender a Hermione que había malinterpretado lo que había dicho? Genial, no había logrado mantener la conversación por dos minutos y ya lo había estropeado todo.

-Hermione, yo no…

-Ni te molestes Harry. No te tienes porqué disculparte o darme una explicación. Claramente esto ha sido un error.-Masculló la castaña mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

-¡Hermione espera! Lo siento. No es eso lo que quise decir.

La castaña negó con la cabeza y se propuso a salir de la pequeña habitación en donde se encontraba. Sin embargo, Harry fue más rápido y se interpuso en su camino.

-¡Déjame pasar Harry James Potter! O te juro que…-Le amenazó la castaña mientras daba pequeños golpes sobre su macizo pecho.

-¿Acaso vas a gritar para pedir auxilio?

Harry buscó sus ojos hasta que Hermione dejó de apartar la mirada. "Cielo santo" se dijo a si misma "Haría cualquier cosa por ese par de ojos verdes."

-Al menos tengo esa opción…

-Hey no te pongas así, por favor. Te pido perdón, lo que dije no estuvo bien.-Se disculpó sinceramente el ojiverde.

-Pero es la verdad ¿no? ¿Es por eso acaso que sentías tanto odio hacia mi?-Preguntó Hermione, aun sabiendo que la respuesta podría causarle más daño.

Antes de responder, Harry respiró profundamente mientras evaluaba las palabras que utilizaría. Unos segundos después, tomó suavemente las manos de Hermione y se dispuso a dibujar pequeños círculos con sus dedos para reconfortarla.

-Yo nunca, y escúchame bien cuando digo nunca, te he odiado y tampoco sería capaz de hacerlo. Es verdad que al principio, cuando no te conocía, experimenté cierto disgusto. No me malentiendas, no era disgusto hacia ti. Mi repudio era causado por simple prejuicio, y estoy bastante avergonzado de aquello. He aprendido, gracias a ti, que no todas las personas pertenecientes a la clase alta tienen como único propósito hacer sufrir a los que no son dignos de formar parte de la alta sociedad.

Tras asimilar lo que el pelinegro le acababa de revelar, Hermione comprendió cuanto Harry había sufrido y aún debía soportar a causa de tan vil e injusta burocracia. La castaña se paró en seco y cesó de protestar. ¿Qué pensaría Harry de ella? Se estaba comportando de manera imperdonable, mientras que él la había estado apoyando sin exigir explicaciones.

-Oh Harry…-Susurró Hermione antes de abrazarlo.- Nunca imaginé…

-Yo tampoco.- Declaró el ojiverde.- Es una de las pocas veces en mi vida que me permito admitir que estaba equivocado.

-¿Equivocado sobre qué?- Preguntó inocentemente Hermione.

-Pues sobre ti.- Contestó simplemente Harry mientras acariciaba su perfumado y sedoso cabello.

-¿Entonces yo no era el problema?

Harry negó firmemente con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres saber lo que realmente pensé de ti la primera vez que te vi?-Ofreció francamente el pelinegro.

Al principio, Hermione creyó haber escuchado mal. ¿Qué rumbo estaba tomando dicha conversación? Ella no sabía a ciencia cierta pero aun así resolvió arriesgarse. Hermione parpadeó unas cuantas veces y luego asintió.

-Si quiero, por favor.-Añadió tímidamente.

-La primera vez que mis ojos se posaron sobre los tuyos, me dije que eras la persona más hermosa que jamás había visto.

Ante aquellas inesperadas palabras, Hermione se sonrojó. Por unos segundos, no pudo evitar preguntarse: ¿Qué significaba exactamente lo que Harry le acababa de expresar? El ojiverde logró leer la duda en la mirada de la muchacha, por lo que añadió:

-Es la verdad. Lo siento si te he ofendido con mi inapropiado comentario. Espero que esto no afecte aún más nuestra amistad.

-¡No seas melodramático! Es solo que me has tomado por sorpresa. Nunca concebí que alguien me fuese a decir lo que tú me acabas de decir, al menos que esa persona fuese…

-Lo sé.-La cortó Harry. No estaba seguro pero una corazonada le indicaba que tal vez la castaña había querido terminar su oración con la palabra esposo.- Ignoro de donde he sacado el coraje para confesártelo ya que no suelo comportarme así frente a las señoritas, mas siento que mereces saberlo.

-Eres tan dulce Harry. El problema es que me miro al espejo y no veo una joven hermosa, en cambio éste refleja a una desastrosa Hermione. ¿Es acaso normal sentirse a la vez completamente dichosa y completamente miserable?

-Hey, no digas esas cosas. Sea lo que sea que te está perturbando lo vamos a solucionar, te lo prometo.-La reconfortó el ojiverde.

-Lo último que deseo en este momento es ser un estorbo para ti. De seguro te encuentras muy ocupado y tienes tus propias preocupaciones.- Objetó la castaña.

-¡Tonterías! Así como Ron es mi mejor amigo, yo te considero mi mejor amiga y voy hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que seas feliz.

A Hermione le brillaban los ojos, ella tampoco había tenido un mejor amigo. Siempre una mejor amiga, nunca un mejor amigo.

-Además, tu tienes una ventaja por sobre Ron.-Agregó (adjetivo) Harry.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cual sería?-Preguntó sorprendida la castaña.

-Pues de alguna manera conoces mi segundo nombre y yo nunca lo uso por lo que es imposible que yo te lo haya dicho.

-¿Te refieres a James? La verdad es que se lo pregunté a Lily una vez, sentía curiosidad.-Confesó avergonzada Hermione.

-No hay problema señorita Hermione Jane.-Respondió Harry pícaramente.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-Exigió la ensimismada ojimiel.

-Digamos que yo también sentía curiosidad.

-Ya que hemos comenzado a sincerarnos…¿En dónde estamos exactamente?

-Nos hemos adentrado unos cuantos metros en el bosque que se encuentra detrás de mi casa. Esta cabaña es mi refugio, el lugar al cual vengo cuando quiero alejarme del resto del mundo. Es también la primera obra de mayor envergadura que construí con mis propias manos hace ya casi tres años.-Explicó Harry.

-¿No te estoy metiendo en problemas verdad?

-En lo que a ti se refiere dudo que te pudiese incluir en esa categoría. Y si me gano alguna reprimenda, por una vez habrá valido la pena.

Harry invitó a la castaña a sentarse a su lado. Ésta se acurrucó en los brazos de su nuevo mejor amigo hasta encontrar la posición perfecta y prosiguió a relatarle todo lo que había ocurrido durante la última semana. Harry la escuchó pacientemente, sumergiéndose en un sin fin de emociones nunca antes experimentadas y provocadas por una sola persona: Hermione.

En dos horas se pondría el sol y por más que se rehusasen, Harry y Hermione debían volver a casa. La caminata hasta la casa de la castaña les tomó aproximadamente treinta minutos, los cuales transcurrieron sin inconvenientes. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para enfrentar lo que sucedería una vez que llegasen al salón.

-¡Hermione querida! Me alegro muchísimo que hayas regresado sana y salva a casa. Nos tenías a todos tan angustiados con tu repentina escapada.-Exclamó una desagradable voz femenina.

"Narcissa Malfoy" siseó Harry entre dientes. "No puede apartar su puntiaguda nariz de los asuntos ajenos."

-Lamento haberle causado cualquier tipo de malestar o desasosiego señora Mafloy. Me encuentro perfectamente bien, sólo necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.-Se disculpó cortésmente Hermione intentando ocultar su incomodidad.

-Así me lo demuestran tus coloradas mejillas querida. Debes de haber recobrado tu característico vigor, es la única explicación plausible.-Enfatizó la madre de Draco.

A Harry le hervía la sangre que circulaba por sus venas. "¡Cómo se atreve a siquiera hacer esa clase de comentarios! Ni se imagina todo lo que Hermione ha tenido que soportar este último tiempo. Narcissa Malfoy es la persona menos indicada para distribuir sermones."

Al notar que el hijo de James seguía en el cuarto, siendo partícipe de la conversación, y claramente adoptando una actitud en desacuerdo con su estatus de sirviente según las convicciones de la frívola millonaria, ésta no tardó en agregar:

-Afortunadamente el joven Potter fue lo suficientemente gentil y servicial para escoltarte. Espero que este incidente no se vuelva a repetir, esta conducta no es propia de una señorita de buenas costumbres y de buena familia, especialmente si tus padres están ausentes en este momento. Joven Potter puede retirarse y volver a sus quehaceres.

Luego de intercambiar discretas miradas con Hermione, el ojiverde abandonó el salón. Antes de partir, Harry había percibido cuan contrariada se encontraba la castaña. Sus ojos le habían indicado que en el fondo ella deseaba protestar, ir en su defensa y poner a la señora Malfoy en su lugar, mas ambos sabían que sería en vano y que sólo empeoraría la situación. El pelinegro tendría que conformarse con marcharse y enterarse después por medio de Hermione a qué se debía tanto alboroto.

-No sé a lo que estás jugando, ahora que tus padres están ausentes, querida.-Comentó Narcissa con desdén.-Afortunadamente para las dos, tu madre me ha enviado instrucciones precisas para ti hasta su regreso.

Hermione entornó los ojos y suspiró exasperada. Su madre, al menos la que ella solía conocer, nunca le habría hecho pasar por lo que estaba pasando. Justamente, lo que más admiraba la castaña de su relación con sus padres era la confianza que le tenían. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer tal trato?

-Primero que nada, nunca debes estar fuera de casa después de la puesta del sol. Si se te urge ir a pasear o necesitas salir de la casa es preciso que alertes a un adulto de inmediato. Cuando recibas visitas, éstas interactuarán contigo en el salón y bajo la estricta vigilancia de Charles quien tiene ordenes de reportarme cualquier acontecimiento sospechoso.

-¿Puedo preguntar a que se deben todas estas nuevas medidas?-Exigió Hermione.

-Oh, te aseguro querida Hermione que por ningún motivos buscamos perjudicarte. Comprendo que esto te puede parecer un castigo pero es para tu propio bien, que es por lo que tu madre y yo en su ausencia velamos.-Respondió la esposa de Lucius con una forzada sonrisa.

-Anhelaría saber, si no es indiscreción, por qué mis padres no han establecido contacto alguno conmigo…

-Me temo que no soy la persona indicada para darte esa respuesta. Tus padres te aclararán todo una vez que regresen en unas cuantas semanas más.

"¡Unas cuantas semanas!" Chilló Hermione en su mente. Su vida sería una tortura por semanas y nadie lo impediría. Percibió como tibias lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos a causa de la rabia que sentía, mas se contuvo frente a la madre de Malfoy. No le daría la satisfacción de verla tan débil.

-Una última cosa querida, antes de me que vaya porque se me ha hecho extremadamente tarde esperando a que te dignaras a aparecer.-Se quejó Narcissa.

-Lamento todas las inconveniencias que le he causado señora Malfoy.-Se disculpó amablemente Hermione sólo porque se sentía obligada de hacerlo.

Narcissa fingió no haberla escuchado y prosiguió:

-Mañana enviaré a Ginny temprano para que te ayude con los arreglos de tu vestido para el baile y se encargará también de que estés presentable para el almuerzo al que tendrás que asistir en mi casa.

-¿El baile se realizará sin mis padres? ¿No es preciso esperar hasta su llegada ya que ellos son los anfitriones?-Se exclamó bastante alarmada la castaña.

-Es imposible. Tu madre me ha ordenado que prosigamos con los preparativos para este fin de semana. El baile se realizará en esta casa el sábado por la noche y tú serás la anfitriona, bajo mi vigilancia por supuesto y Draquito será tu escolta toda la noche.

-Trataré de no decepcionarla señora Malfoy pero debe recordarle que yo no tengo experiencia suficiente…-Masculló nerviosa la ojimiel.

-Pues ya vendría siendo hora que dejes de correr por la pradera y te dediques a asuntos civilizados. Te espero mañana a las doce en punto, querida.-Concluyó Narcissa depositando un frío beso en la mejilla de Hermione.

La mente de Hermione trabajaba a mil por hora mientras que Ginny la peinaba. Necesitaba un plan. Hacía tan sólo catorce horas que Narcissa había invadido su casa para arruinarle la existencia y ya se le hacía insoportable. Ginny la distrajo de sus pensamientos. No se había percatado que por varios segundos la pelirroja había estado tratando de llamar su atención y Hermione tan sólo se había quedado quieta, observando fijamente su espejo.

-Perdón Ginny. ¿Has dicho algo?

-He terminado. Estás lista para el almuerzo donde la señora Malfoy. No es por ser indiscreta pero ¿ocurre algo?

Súbitamente todo calzó.

-¿Ginny, puedes guardar un secreto?

-Claro Hermione lo que sea. Tu eres mi amiga, haría lo que fuera por ti.

Hermione corrió hacia su escritorio, tomó una hoja de papel y a toda velocidad redactó su mensaje de auxilio.

-Necesito que le entregues esto a Harry personalmente, sin que nadie se entere. ¿Comprendes? A Harry y a nadie más. Esto debe quedar entre las dos, te lo suplico. No te puedo contar lo que ocurre en este minuto porque todo es un gran lío y no quiero que salgas perjudicada. En este momento, en los únicos en que puedo confiar son Luna, Neville, Harry y tu familia.

-Hermione me asustas…-Susurró angustiada Ginny.

La castaña la abrazó cariñosamente. Cuando se separaron, Hermione le tendió la carta y vio como la hermana de Ron caminaba sigilosamente en dirección de la casa de Harry. El mundo tenía que entender que en septiembre cumpliría diez y ocho años, sería una mujer adulta y tendría derecho a forjar su propio destino. Nadie se lo podía impedir.

* * *

Nota de la autora:** No puedo contener la emoción...ya se que me demoré pero ya vamos entrando al nudo de la historia. Ya verán que en el capitulo 7 y 8 todo queda de cabeza y.....drama drama drama. Aunque por otra parte nuestro HHR toma un excelente giro (jujujuju). Y ya se que echan de menos a Ron, Luna, Draco y co. los traeré de vuelta en el capitulo 7. I promise...**

**Dos cosas...ya decidí lo que voy a hacer con Draco aunque me costó bastante porque dejenme decirles que la encuesta estuvo peleada. No estoy segura si les revelo ahora el resultado para no arruinarles el suspenso. Qué dicen? Sobre Ron, Luna y Neville....Al principio tenía pensando algo huge, más drama drama drama y que seguramente los iba a dejar PLOP y despues me iban a querer matar(literalmente). Pero como son tiempo dificiles y la felicidad escasea(bromita) lo estoy reconsiderando. Quizas tengo que empezar una nueva encuesta: que prefieren? Un R/L o un L/N? Y en el primer caso...que rayos hago con Neville? Pero eso si el compromiso entre Neville y Luna tiene una explicacion y será aclarada dentro de los proximos capitulo pero que conste que en la historia les he dejado PISTAAAAAS. **

**Ok...les gustó? lo odiaron? se aburren? por supuesto que jugar a ser autora y hacer lo que a mi se me da la gana es satisfactorio...pero un autor sin lectores es simplemente patetico. Por lo que yo ante todo quiero mantener a mis lectores muy contentos! Asi que please review!**

**Sin más que agregar...**

**Yours sincerely(perdón acabo de ver la pelicula Becoming Jane y simplemente no lo pude evitar),**

**Cam-tz**

**P.D: DONDE ESTAN MIS MODALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!!!! FELIZ AÑO 2010!!!!!!!!! Y espero que hayan pasado un excelente navidad!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Ya sé, no me reten. Solamente voy a decir que "Tifa 8" sabe cuan difícil ha sido para mi terminar este capítulo y que no fue por falta de intento. Estoy ultra hyper mega contenta de poder subirlo para ustedes. Un millón de gracias para: The Darkness Princess, Luna Lovegood, Betty, Tifa 8, Mandrea, Hellogoodbye1 por dejarme sus maravillosos reviews y que si no fuera por ellos quizás cuando habría subido el capítulo. Les tengo varias sorpresas:**

**1) Ya sé lo que voy a hacer con Malfoy.**

**2)Neville se va a casar con Luna PERO esta historia está definitivamente catalogada como R/L así que PACIENCIA.**

**3)Cometí un gravísimo error cronológico en la historia así que olvídense de las indicaciones temporales que les había dado(el cambio de hemisferio me afectó). Para simplificar las cosas retengan que es el mes de Julio. Primero viene la boda y después el cumpleaños de Harry.**

**4) Redoble de tambores. Algo nunca antes hecho por mi(en ninguna historia así que siéntanse afortunados): la playlist del capítulo.**

-"Let me be myself" by Three Doors Down

-"Belle demoiselle" by Christophe Mae

-"Misery" by Maroon 5

-"Half of my Heart" by John Mayer

-"Bad Day" by Daniel Powter

-"Jessie's Girl" by Rick Springfield

-"Hard on you" by Rob Thomas

-"All in" by Lifehouse

**5) Spoilers al final!**

** Disclaimer: el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowlings. Yo sólo tuve el privilegio de ir a Warner Brother Studios y ver los trajes originales y otro accesorios usados para las películas(casi me morí de la emoción!).**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Vivir sin Aire (Let me be myself) **

-¿Cuánto falta para que termines Ginny? Ya no siento las piernas…

-Para ser bella hay que ver estrellas Hermione, ten un poco más de paciencia.

-¡Ay! Esta es la quinta vez que me clavas uno de tus alfileres. Por mi propio bien, no creo que sea buena idea que me sigas ajustando el vestido.

-Lo siento, sólo sigo ordenes de la señora Malfoy. Además si no hubieses perdido tanto peso en estos últimos tres días, no estaríamos en esta situación y yo no tendría que estar ajustando por segunda vez este vestido.-Le recordó la pelirroja.

Inconscientemente Hermione se volteó hacia el enorme espejo en su habitación pero a los pocos segundos apartó la mirada. En aquel entonces, enfrentar su reflejo le causaba remordimiento y vergüenza ya que la castaña era consciente del daño innecesario que se estaba provocando a si misma. Su descuidado cuerpo y su decaído espíritu, víctimas de sus absurdos actos, no dejaban de recordarle que ella solía ser una persona sensata e incapaz de dejarse manipular de aquella manera. Aun así una parte de ella no podía evitar rendirse frente a la presión y la impotencia. Era, en efecto, la manera más sencilla de lidiar con lo ocurrido y lo que eventualmente, si todo seguía el mismo curso, sucedería después.

-Si no fuese por este ridículo vestido nadie se hubiese dado cuenta de todas manera.-Refunfuñó Hermione-Y si he estado perdiendo peso no hace mucha diferencia porque nadie ha mostrado preocupación.

-Cariño, no digas tonterías.-Intervino Luna, quien había logrado convencer a Narcissa Malfoy de permitirle pasar la mayor parte del día con Hermione prometiéndole que se dedicarían simplemente a preparar la fiesta de esa noche. La rubia se acercó a su amiga para abrazarla afectuosamente.

-Lo sé, perdón.-Hermione deseo retirar lo que había dicho.-No he sido mi misma estos últimos días. Sé que suena ridículo usar lo que ha pasado como excusa porque ni siquiera es razón suficiente.

-Te entiendo, más de lo que tu crees.-La consoló Luna y la castaña tuvo la impresión de que su amiga guardaba un gran secreto sobre sus hombros.-No es por nada que hemos venido a rescatarte de las garras de la endemoniada Narcissa.

-¡Hey!-Se quejó Ginny.-No me incluyas a mi, yo no tengo intenciones de participar en ningún complot por más que quiera ayudar a Hermione. Mi familia necesita el dinero, aunque no sea mucho.

-¡Aguafiestas!-Le reprochó Luna.

-Ginny tiene razón. Sería peor si ustedes se metieran en problemas.-Concluyó la castaña.

-¡Por el amor de dios, Hermione! ¡En un mes voy a ser una mujer casada! ¿Acaso eso ya no es suficiente lío?

-¡Espera a que tengas hijos!-Agregó Hermione y al instante las tres llenaron la habitación con sus sonoras carcajadas.

-¡Pero si Neville es más tranquilo que una foto! Seríamos incapaces de traer niños revoltosos al mundo.-Replicó Luna.

-Cuidado con lo que deseas Luna, quizás Neville tenga alguna faceta oculta que no ha tenido la oportunidad de revelarte…

-¡Oh cielos! Ahora tengo una descarada imagen mental almacenada en mi disco duro por tu culpa.-Se quejó la ojiazul mientras se ruborizaba.

-Pero si yo no he dicho nada. De todas formas les agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mi estos últimos días. Es un alivio saber que al menos puedo contar con ustedes incondicionalmente a diferencia de otros individuos.-Confesó finalmente la castaña.

-Ya veo por qué has estado tan malhumorada últimamente. ¿No tendría que ver con un tal pelinegro de ojos verdes y por extensión su mejor amigo pelirrojo?

Mientras Hermione estaba demasiado ocupada entornando los ojos y soltando unos cuantos frustrados suspiros, Ginny masculló que había terminado con el vestido pero que lamentablemente tenía otros asuntos que atender. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la menor de los hermanos Weasley se esfumó del cuarto.

-Explícame una cosa Lunita: ¿Es acaso una especialidad masculina propia de Maidstone hacer promesas que no se van a cumplir? No, mejor no respondas eso. No me quiero decepcionar aún más.

-Hermione, no te sigo…

-Cuando alguien te dice: "Si llegaras a necesitar cualquier cosa no dudes en avisarme sobre todo si el problema pone en riesgo tu felicidad." Tu esperas una respuesta, una señal, lo que sea, cuando a ese alguien le mandas un mensaje explicándole mi situación actual. ¿Verdad?

Luna simplemente se limitó a asentir.

-Hace tres días que envié dicho mensaje y el resultado es nulo. ¡No he recibido ni sabido nada de Harry! Ni siquiera ha tenido la decencia de enviarme señales de humo.-Se exclamó Hermione.

-Eso no suena como Harry. Seguramente tiene que haber un malentendido. Si lo deseas puedo ir a hablar con él directamente y averiguar qué es lo que ha sucedido.-Ofreció gentilmente la rubia.

-No hace falta. Esta noche es el baile y prefiero descansar durante las pocas horas de paz y tranquilidad que me quedan.-Decidió Hermione antes de soltar un par de suspiros.

Luna la miraba suspicazmente y daba la impresión de que su expresión facial quería decir: "Señorita, usted está claramente omitiendo demasiada información." Sin embargo, Luna eligió no seguir presionando excesivamente a Hermione por lo que solamente agregó:

-¿Y se puede saber por qué necesitas ver a Harry con tanta urgencia?

-Mmmm…porque…porque… ¡No hemos tenido tiempo de planear tu boda! ¡Y se nos está agotando el tiempo!

-Entonces si todo esta parte del lío tiene que ver conmigo, mejor me voy a buscar a Harry y de paso le tiro un poco las orejas.-Propuso con un tono inocente la rubia.

"¿Por qué Luna siempre se sale con la suya?" Pensó Hermione.

Hermione observaba en silencio desde la ventana de su habitación el alboroto que se estaba formando en el jardín de su casa. Considerando todo el ruido que provenía desde el primer piso, Hermione calculó que el salón y la terraza ya estaban bastante repletos de gente. Supuso también que los invitados se estaban acalorando por lo que se estaban refugiando en el único lugar en donde la fresca brisa del atardecer era infinita. La castaña escuchó las campanadas que anunciaban que ya eran las siete de la tarde y suspiró. Podía imaginarse perfectamente a la multitud cuchicheando, las amigas de Narcisa protestando escandalizadas porque Hermione aún no se había presentado ante ellas, los socios de Lucius asegurándole que el valor de la mansión Malfoy seguía siendo superior al valor de todas las propiedades de la zona juntas. Si tan solo las amigas de su madre no hubiesen, curiosamente todas y a último minuto, cancelado su asistencia al evento. Al menos a ellas las conocía bien y podía mantener una conversación cordial y animada con ellas. Hermione se resignó una vez más a pasar una noche superficial y aburrida. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era sonreír durante más o menos cinco horas, saludar a los invitados, bailar unas cuantas canciones, mucho gusto, encantada, buenas noches y compañía.

"¿Y si me desaparezco justo después de la cena? Seguramente los tres cuartos de los invitados estarán lo suficientemente borrachos a esa hora como para acordarse de mi, a excepción de Narcisa claro. Pero ella ya me tiene viviendo un infierno por lo que su reprimenda no debería empeorar mi situación actual. ¿Por qué Draco se demora tanto? Por supuesto que a Narcisa se le tenía que ocurrir que no puedo salir de mi habitación esta noche sin ser escoltada por su Draquito. Ahora estoy atrasada por su culpa. No me queda más que seguir estirando mi vestido hasta que se me derrita la tela. Y aquí voy otra vez…¿De dónde viene toda esta rabia? Yo no solía ser así. Los malos momentos los enfrentaba con madurez y paciencia, mas en este caso siento que voy a explotar. Ni siquiera sé como deshacerme de esta sensación de angustia que me oprime constantemente el estómago." Tales eran las profundas reflexiones de Hermione hasta que fueron interrumpidas por la "oportuna" llegada de Malfoy.

-¿Lista preciosa? Ha llegado la hora de brillar.-Anunció Malfoy después de entrar en el cuarto de Hermione.

-En primer lugar, yo no soy tu preciosa. En segundo lugar, yo no soy un farol. Y por último en tercer lugar, te agradecería que la próxima vez que tengas la obligación de recogerme muevas tus flojas piernas y llegues a tiempo.-Contestó firmemente la castaña.

-¡Ay! No me digas que andas de malhumor porque te dejé esperando unos cuantos minutos.-El discurso de Malfoy fue interrumpido por un sonoro resoplo de la ojimiel.

-No entiendo por qué protestas tanto. Mi madre ha gastado una gran suma de mi fortuna organizando esta fiesta, tú fiesta si mal lo recuerdo, y te ha regalado el vestido más fino y exclusivo de la temporada. ¿Qué podría faltarte? ¡Ah! Ya entiendo de donde proviene este ataque de celos. Ahora que lo pienso tienes toda la razón.-Concluyó el rubio.

-¿La tengo?-Preguntó una extremadamente sorprendida Hermione.

-Pues claro que si. No me había dado cuenta que no te había estado prestando toda la atención que te mereces. Es verdad que he estado muy ocupado con el negocio familiar pero te prometo que te encargaré más libros y quizás más adelante te puedo llevar a Londres. ¡Qué descortés he sido!

Hermione ya no lo escuchaba. Estaba dedicando toda su energía a contener las tentadoras ganas de plantarle un buen golpe en el medio de la cara y romperle la nariz. ¿Qué se creía? "El hecho de que yo haya sido amable y educada con él desde el principio y que lo haya incluso recibido en mi casa unas cuantas veces, no le otorga el derecho a tratarme como si yo fuese su fiel admiradora y servidora. ¡No necesito sus regalos ni su dinero! Ya Hermione, es suficiente. Respira, respira hondo. Así esta mejor, guardemos la compostura. Eres una Granger después de todo, no una salvaje."

-¡Disculpa aceptada, ahora vámonos!-Masculló Hermione mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo arrastraba lo más rápido posible hacia el salón.

El pronóstico de Hermione con respecto a los acontecimientos de la noche fueron peores de lo que esperaba. Narcisa no dejó de quejarse del atraso de Hermione por media hora, a lo que ésta última sólo pude responder con tímidas disculpas y hacer la vista gorda cuando la señora Malfoy recalcaba su incompetencia. Los socios y seguidores de Lucius Malfoy ni le prestaron atención una vez que se enteraron, por medio de Lucius por supuesto, cómo su padre había hecho fortuna.

Aparentemente era un crimen para aquella sociedad ganar dinero trabajando duro. El abuelo paterno de Hermione había trabajado toda su vida en la industria de ferrocarriles. A pesar de que su salario a penas le alcanzaba para mantener a su familia, logró ahorrar bastante dinero para pagarle los estudios a su hijo mayor Robert. Éste a su vez tuvo que trabajar mientras estudiaba para cubrir todos los gastos. Un día Robert y unos amigos decidieron invertir en la naciente industria automotriz, financiando los experimentos que conducirían a la creación del primer automóvil. Eventualmente, la inversión de Robert rindió frutos. En unos cuantos años logró recuperar el dinero invertido gracias al éxito de Renaut. Se estimaba que su riqueza se triplicaría cuando la recién fundada Ford Motor Company comenzara a prosperar. Como nunca antes la familia Granger había tenido tanto dinero, Robert no sabía muy bien qué hacer con todo el dinero que le sobraba, incluso después de haberle pagado el préstamo a su suegro y de haberle regalado una suma importante a su madre y hermanos, su esposa lo convenció de que se trasladaran a Maidstone al menos por el verano.

Hermione ya ni sabía como enfrentar el escándalo que había estallado. "¡No sólo es paliducha y le falta gracia, sino que también nació siendo una pobretona cualquiera! ¿Quién heredará toda esa fortuna? Al no tener heredero varón, la única esperanza de los Granger es que la niña se case. ¿Pero quién en su sano juicio y de buena familia sería capaz de casarme con semejante criatura?" Menos mal que Narcisa había esperado hasta después de la cena para anunciar el comienzo del baile porque o sino las críticas sobre el estilo y elegancia de Hermione habrían mantenido a las amigas de Narcisa durante toda la semana siguiente.

Durante la cena las cosas parecieron mejorar, sobre todo porque todos estaban tan hambrientos que solamente usaban la boca para masticar y tragar. Sin embargo, los problemas de Hermione aún no se habían acabado. En algún minuto mientras se servía el pavo, Neville, quien había venido con Luna, se empezó a poner literalmente verde. Al notar que su prometido estaba realmente indispuesto, Luna se disculpó por los dos y determinó que lo mejor era acompañar a Neville hasta su casa para que lo examinara un médico. Hermione no sólo estaba preocupada por su amigo sino que también estaba bastante decepcionada porque la compañía de Luna y de Neville le había ayudado a soportar toda la situación. Cuando el café y el helado estaban siendo servidos Charles anunció que tenía noticias sobre el estado Neville, Hermione se disculpó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia el jardín. El mensaje decía que Neville se recuperaría en unos días y que había sufrido de una intoxicación. Hermione decidió quedarse unos minutos más en el jardín ya que estaba cansada y necesitaba aire fresco. Sin embargo, la señora Malfoy no tenía contemplado perderla de vista y apenas la ojimiel salió del comedor, Narcisa le indicó discretamente a Draco que la siguiera.

-Es de mala costumbre que la anfitriona no inaugure el baile. Así que no se te ocurra desaparecer, no quieres arruinar tu reputación.-Señaló Malfoy.

-No empieces Draco. ¿Me podrías conceder unos minutos de privacidad? Necesito pensar.

-No.

-¿Perdón? Esta es mi casa y no es mi deber rendirle cuentas ni a ti ni a tu madre.-Reclamó Hermione.

-Lo único que mi familia ha hecho desde que llegaste ha sido ayudarte y complacerte. Lo mínimo que podrías hacer es mostrar un poco de gratitud.-Le reprochó amargamente Draco.

Hermione fingió no haberlo escuchado y se dispuso a bajar los escalones de la terraza. Sin embargo Draco perdió la paciencia. Tomó a la castaña bruscamente por ambas muñecas y la empujó hasta la pared más cercana. La mantuvo apresada en esa posición por varios minutos, desafiándola con la mirada. Sin previo aviso, Malfoy movió su mano derecha y la posicionó en la cintura de la castaña, mientras que la mano izquierda le cubría la boca.

-Escúchame bien. Tú crees que eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca pero en realidad no tienes idea cuanto control tendré sobre ti y nada ni nadie podrá impedirlo.-Susurró un desafiante Draco.

Hermione no esperó ni un segundo más y le mordió dos dedos de la mano que cubría su boca.

-Así que estamos dispuestas a ejercer resistencia, como lo supuse.-Confirmó el rubio.

Mientras Hermione luchaba por huir de la peligrosa actitud de Draco, este último levantó la falda del vestido de la castaña hasta sus rodillas con la mano que ésta había mordido. Luego, la mano del rubio presionó el muslo derecho de Hermione. En ese momento la castaña explotó de rabia. No supo cómo, quizás fue gracias a la adrenalina fluyendo por sus venas, pero logró empujar a Draco, liberando así su mano derecha. Hermione no dudó un solo segundo más y abofeteó al rubio con todas su fuerzas. Aprovechó que Draco estaba aturdido por el golpe y salió corriendo sin mirar atrás. Hermione nunca pensó que en aquel instante su cuerpo coalicionaría, nada más ni nada menos, que con el cuerpo de Harry Potter.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¿Qué tal? No puedo esperar a recibir sus comentarios. Como prometí algunos spoilers. En el próximo capítuloc(8): Hermione confronta a Harry. Descubrimos por qué Harry andaba desaparecido. Luna confronta a Ron. Los padres de Hermione regresan. Descubrimos por qué Luna se casa con Neville y no con Ron. Capítulo 9: la boda.

Gracias gracias gracias por seguir leyendo.

**Cam-tz**


End file.
